El friki y el victoriano (Reedictado)
by DJoFi13
Summary: Armin encuentra a Lysandro perdido un día en medio de la lluvia y decide ayudarlo, por consecuencia comienzan una extraña relación de amistad, todo esto mientras el pelinegro tiene que lidiar con la repentina distancia impuesta por su hermano y un pasado que los gemelos arrastran con dificulta. Disclaimer: Todos los personajes perteneces a CDM. Advertencias: Como ya sabrán es una
1. Bajo la incontrolable lluvia

Armin caminaba de regreso a casa con su paraguas bajo la lluvia, odiaba salir pero debía comprar un nuevo control para su consola ya que el último había sufrido un "accidente" a manos de Alexy. Quería a su hermano pero cuando este sufría ataques de hiperactividad era difícil lidiar con él.

Las gotas de lluvia caían lentamente formando una melodía natural tranquila, las calles vacías generaban una esencia melancólica haciendo ver a los edificios y casas aun más descoloridos de lo que eran.

 _"Definitivamente hoy no es un buen día para salir de casa"_ pensó el pelinegro caminando aún más rápido con el afán de llegar a su vivienda, casi lograba su objetivo cuando algo o mejor dicho alguien en medio de la calle llamo su atención.

Un chico vestido de manera extraña se encontraba en medio de la calle con los ojos cerrados recibiendo la lluvia, como si se encontrara en un trance hipnótico, las gotas se deslizaban por su cuerpo y él solo las recibía sin inmutarse, como si ser bañado por un aguacero fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

\- ¿Disculpe se encuentra bien?- pregunto Armin ya que el chico se le hacía conocido de algún lado.

El otro pareció salir del trance en que se encontraba y lo observo, al instante ámbar y verde se mezclaron con azul, se miraron por lo que fueron segundos, minutos o tal vez horas, nadie era capaz de definirlo con precisión.

\- ¿Eres Lysandro verdad?- indago Armin rompiendo el silencio que mantenían.

\- ¿Nos conocemos?- pregunto el albino intentando recordar al chico frente a él.

\- Soy Armin, yo y mi hermano Alexy llegamos al instituto Sweet Amoris hace algunas semanas- respondió el ojiazul sin sorprenderse de que el otro no lo recordara, no es que él se diera a notar mucho precisamente.

\- Los gemelos amigos de Su- concluyo el albino.

El silencio reino de nuevo entre ellos hasta que Armin decidió romperlo nuevamente.

\- ¿Y qué haces aquí debajo de la lluvia?

El pelinegro no era un chico entrometido como su hermano pero el hecho de ver al otro completamente empapado y en medio de la calle le daba curiosidad.

\- Bueno...- comenzó a explicar el victoriano- había una mariposa amarilla...

Guardo silencio con la mirada perdida y no dijo nada más sumergido en sus recuerdos.

\- ¿Había una mariposa amarilla y...?- pregunto el ojiazul trayéndole de vuelta a la realidad.

\- Bueno yo pensé " _Esa mariposa es realmente inspiradora"_ y comencé a seguirla, luego me tope con un gato pardo y me pareció una buena idea para la letra de una canción utilizar su personalidad, así que también lo seguí- explicaba Lysandro recordando con detalles su pequeña travesía- después me di cuenta de que estaba perdido y comenzó a llover, me distraje y apareciste, eso es todo, supongo- concluyo mirando al otro directamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Cuál es la dirección de tu casa?- indago el pelinegro con el afán de orientarlo.

\- Mi casa queda cerca de la tienda de mi hermano.

\- ¿Y dónde queda la tienda de tu hermano?

\- Cerca del instituto.

Armin analizo las opciones, con la lluvia que caía en ese momento era muy difícil llegar al instituto que se encontraba a una distancia considerable de donde estaban, bien podría hacer como que no vio nada y dejar ahí al albino perdido y no meterse en problemas ajenos pero eso sería como decía Alexy " _malvado y cruel"._

\- Te propongo algo- hablo finalmente acercándose al victoriano resguardándolo bajo su paraguas, lo cual era absurdo porque el otro ya no podía mojarse más- mi casa queda aquí a la vuelta, vamos allí hasta que se detenga la lluvia y luego te llevare al instituto.

Lysandro asintió y siguió al ojinegro hasta su casa.

\- Ten- dijo Amin ofreciéndole unas prendas de ropa a Lysandro una vez que estuvieron en su casa- son de mi padre y supongo que te quedaran algo grandes pero es mejor eso a que te quedes así y pesques un resfrió.

\- ¿No se molestara tu padre si los uso?- indago el albino preocupado.

\- No lo creo, cuando les diga que traje alguien a casa estarán muy impresionados para eso.

El chico de ojos bicolor no indago más por respeto, pidió saber dónde estaba el baño y se fue a cambiar a este, Armin por su parte no sabía qué hacer, el nunca recibía visitas, eso era cosa de su hermano y para su desgracia ni este ni sus padres estaban en casa.

 _"Ya se haré palomitas"_ pensó y se dirigió a la cocina, para su buena suerte habían un paquete de hacer en el microondas ya que la última vez que intento cocinar la cocina de la casa sufrió varios percances.

\- Perdona ¿En dónde puedo secar mi ropa?- apareció de pronto el albino ya cambiado.

Armin le indico el lugar y luego de unos minutos terminaron ambos sentados frente al televisor comiendo palomitas.

\- Parece que la lluvia no quiere ceder- comento el pelinegro escuchando las gotas de lluvia que aun caían afuera.

\- Eso es lo que la hace majestuosa- respondió el victoriano- incontrolable, impredecible, mágica, la lluvia es simplemente perfecta.

Armin recordó el montón de veces que la lluvia lo había metido en problemas y lo había dejado en cama y no le pareció tan majestuosa pero si el otro quería verla así, el no era nadie para impedírselo.

Siguieron comiendo palomitas y viendo televisión hasta que escucharon el sonido de la puerta abrirse.

\- Armin ya lleg...- Alexy se quedo mudo al ver a Lysandro en el sillón junto a su hermano.

\- Alexy al fin llegas- saludo el pelinegro a su hermano- Lysandro tuvo un inconveniente y por el momento está en nuestra casa.

\- Gracias por alojarme, lamento si causo molestias- se disculpo el albino educadamente.

\- No para nada, esto... Espero te sientas cómodo...- respondió nervioso el peliazul y salió corriendo a su habitación.

 _"Yo esperándolo para que me sirviera de ayuda y se esconde"_ pensó decaído Armin al regresar al ambiente de silencio en el que se encontraba con el victoriano " _Aunque este silencio no es incomodo por el contrario es relajante"._

Ambos chicos se quedaron mirando la televisión en espera de que la lluvia cesara.

Alexy no se lo podía creer, cuando llego y vio a su hermano acompañado la impresión para él fue demasiado grande, estaba acostumbrado a reñir al otro para que fuera más social y simpático ya que según él por eso no tenían amigos.

 _"Pero el está ayudando a Lysandro por su propia cuenta"_ pensó para sí " _Entonces tal vez el no tenga problemas para hacer amigos..."_

\- Tal vez el problema soy yo- medito en voz alta.

El peliazul recordó entonces todos los problemas que había causado en sus anteriores colegios y se sintió culpable, su hermano siempre terminaba siendo arrastrado con él al desprecio y el odio.

\- Definitivamente yo soy el problema- concluyo con tristeza lanzándose a la cama- yo tengo que alejarme de Armin.

La lluvia ceso y finalmente Lysandro y Armin se dirigieron al instituto, las calles húmedas y el cielo aun grisáceo daban a la tarde un aspecto triste, como si el día agonizante se resistiera a morir.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que a tu hermano no lo incordio mi presencia?- pregunto el albino jugando con una de las puntas negras de su cabello entre sus dedos índice y pulgar.

\- Si, lo más probable es que estuviera agotado de las compras, el suele ser muy amable pero...- el ojiazul siendo sincero consigo mismo también estaba preocupado por su hermano ya que el peliazul jamás actuaba así.

\- Todos tenemos malos días- concluyo Lysandro y siguieron caminando en silencio hasta llegar al instituto.

Una vez allí la incomodidad se hizo presente.

 _"Eso es extraño ¿Qué se supone que tengo que decir? ¿Adiós? No, eso suena muy melodramático ¿Chao? No, eso es muy sencillo ¿Qué la fuerza te acompañe? Ni que se fuera a la guerra"_ pensaba Armin nervioso.

El victoriano por su parte veía al chico friki con curiosidad.

 _"¿Por qué pone esa cara? Parece que está debatiendo algo importante consigo mismo ¿Lo interrumpo? Sí, creo que debo hacerlo no me puedo ir así como así"_ analizo mentalmente el albino.

\- Armin- le llamo sacándolo de sus pensamientos- gracias por todo, hasta mañana- se despidió añadiendo una leve inclinación respetuosa.

\- De... de nada- respondió el confundido chico antes de marcharse de vuelta a su hogar.


	2. Razones

_**"Perdido en la lluvia estaba mi ser**_

 _ **Y en medio del silencio tu voz escuché**_

 _ **Abrí mis ojos y los tuyos pude ver**_

 _ **Ojos de luz capaces de iluminar la noche.**_

 _ **Sálvame, con esos ojos azules**_

 _ **Hazme olvidar mis pesadillas**_

 _ **No tengas miedo, no dudes**_

 _ **Acércate y cura mis heridas.**_

 _ **Por favor... por favor... ohhh por favor...**_

 _ **Por favor, de esta condena, libérame**_

 _ **De este sufrimiento que me atrapa**_

 _ **De este mal que me acecha, defiéndeme**_

 _ **Elimina este dolor que me mata.**_

 _ **Haz con tu sonrisa a mi alma una caricia**_

 _ **Guía con tu luz mi camino**_

 _ **Se parte de mi vida día a día**_

 _ **Déjame ser parte de tu destino.**_

 _ **Por favor, ohhh por favor**_

 _ **Por favor, ohhh por favor**_

 _ **Ohhhh por favor...**_

La voz del cantante se detuvo de golpe junto al sonido de la guitarra que le hacía compañía.

\- Hasta ahí la llevó ¿Qué tal?- preguntó Lysandro a su pelirrojo amigo.

\- Increíble, le faltan detalles pero es muy buena, no puedo creer que la hayas hecho tan rápido ¿Acaso se te presento una musa inspiradora en persona?- bromeo el otro.

\- Bueno seguí una mariposa amarilla- respondió el albino como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Castiel no indagó más en el asunto, conocía bien a su amigo y sabía que los golpes de inspiración le llegaban con las cosas más insólitas, como la vez que se inspiro en el jugo de uva que él iba a tomar para el almuerzo, ese día el pelirrojo tuvo que sacrificarse y tomar agua para darle el jugo a su amigo pero la canción que salió de eso valía para diez docenas de jugos más.

Armin estaba preocupado, ya habían pasado tres días desde que Lysandro fue a su casa y esos tres mismos días llevaba Alexy esquivándolo, cada vez que se acercaba a su hermano este ponía una excusa y se alejaba dejándolo solo, en otras circunstancias el hubiera dejado que con el tiempo el peliazul volviera a ser el mismo pero algo en su interior le decía que esta vez el problema era mayor que una simple riña.

Por eso en ese momento iba caminando por el pasillo en busca de su hermano para poder charlar con este, escuchaba el cuchicheo normal del instituto y sentía algunas miradas posarse sobre él, ya estaba acostumbrado a que lo vieran de manera extraña cuando no estaba jugando con su PSP, después de todo el era el "friki", el antisocial que vivía metido en su mundo y no hablaba casi con nadie.

 _"Mejor así, que piensen que yo soy el hermano raro y dejen en paz a Alexy"_ pensó antes de abrir la puerta donde se encontraba su hermano hablando con Sucrette.

Su hermano le había contado que esa chica ya sabía de sus preferencias sexuales y aun seguía siendo su amiga como antes, Armin por eso la trataba bien pero no se fiaba del todo ya que muchas veces antes había lidiado con chicas así, pretendían apoyar a su hermano pero cuando todos sabían la verdad y se iban contra él, terminaban cediendo a la presión social y atacaban también.

\- Hola Armin- saludo de la chica que si lo había visto ya que Alexy estaba de espaldas y no se había percatado de su presencia.

\- Hola Su, disculpa pero vine a buscar a mi hermano- le respondió el pelinegro sonriendo.

El peliazul pareció paralizarse hasta que finalmente reacciono.

\- Yo tengo que hacer algo- dijo antes de salir rápidamente por la puerta, más sin embargo el otro estaba determinado y comenzó a seguir a su hermano.

\- Alexy- le llamo pero este le ignoro y siguió caminando- Alexy... Ale... ALEXY- llamo desesperado y lo tomo del brazo.

\- NO ME TOQUES- grito este soltándose- ALEJATE DE MI, NO TE QUIERO VER- soltó para luego salir corriendo hasta perderse de vista.

Armin se quedo inmóvil, pasaron minutos hasta que se pudo mover a una pared cercana para recostarse a esta y dejarse caer sentado al piso, se sentía tan confundido, el no recordaba haber hecho algo malo para que su hermano estuviera así.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?- se pregunto pero en aquel vacio pasillo nadie le contesto.

Lysandro caminaba por el instituto buscando su libreta cuando se encontró una escena muy peculiar, un chico solitario en el piso abrazaba sus piernas mientras se recostaba a la pared.

 _"Parece que quiere que la pared se lo trague"_ pensó y lo observo mejor dándose cuenta que era el mismo chico que lo había ayudado tres días antes, por lo cual sintió la necesidad de acercarse y devolverle el favor.

\- ¿Sucede algo?- le preguntó al verlo decaído.

Armin lo miró con tristeza.

\- Yo...yo solo...- el ojiazul tenía un nudo en la garganta y no podía hablar.

\- Ven conmigo- el albino tomo su mano, lo ayudo a levantarse y comenzó a guiarlo por el pasillo.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó el pelinegro sin entender nada.

\- A un lugar inspirador- contesto y siguió arrastrándolo con él.

Minutos después llegaron a la terraza del instituto donde se apreciaba una vista hermosa.

\- Magnífico paisaje ¿Verdad?- preguntó el albino soltándole finalmente la mano.

\- Es... inspirador- respondió Armin sonriendo levemente.

\- También es bueno para dejar salir las tristezas que agobian el alma, dime ¿Qué te angustia tanto, Armin?

El pelinegro miró el paisaje con melancolía.

\- Alexy me dijo que me alejará de él, supongo que se cansó de mi- dejo salir finalmente.

\- Ya veo, debe ser difícil- contesto el chico de ojos bicolor- ustedes son muy unidos ¿No?

\- Es más que eso...

\- ¿Más que eso?

El friki lo miró decaído, sabía que después de que le dijera sus motivos al otro este se alejaría y no volvería a hablarle pero no podía ocultarlo, él nunca se avergonzaría de su hermano.

\- Alexy es algo diferente.

\- ¿Diferente?- indagó el albino.

\- Es homosexual- soltó el pelinegro sin más resignado, ya sabía lo que iba a pasar, ya había visto muchas veces la misma reacción, todos ponían cara de asco y ofendían a su hermano, el lo defendía a muerte y al final terminaba con un enemigo más en la lista, el ciclo era interminable, de nuevo comenzarían las burlas, el acoso, los golpes, siempre era lo mismo fueran a donde fueran y por eso cambiaban seguido de instituto.

Levanto su mirada esperando encontrar la expresión de desagrado en el rostro del otro pero este seguía tan inexpresivo como siempre.

\- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Lysandro al ver la cara de sorpresa del chico.

\- ¿No vas a decir nada al respecto?

\- ¿Respecto a qué?

\- A Alexy por supuesto.

\- Bueno a mí me da igual, me parece más extraño su gusto por la ropa colorida que sus preferencias sexuales- confeso el victoriano.

Armin no pudo evitar sonreír aliviado, definitivamente Lysandro era un chico especial.

\- Ojala todos pensaran como tu- comento al poco tiempo.

\- ¿Y quiénes son "todos"?

\- Hasta ahora todos los que no seamos Alexy y yo- el pelinegro miraba con tristeza el cielo- nosotros tenemos que cambiar con frecuencia de colegio por eso, siempre es lo mismo, desde que él descubrió su "inclinación" decidió que no lo escondería, que jamás negaría quien es, al principio creí que saldría bien pero...

\- Algo salió mal- concluyó el albino.

\- El ciclo se repite una y otra vez, al principio te tratan con amabilidad, luego lo descubren y todo cambia, primero son insultos, luego acoso, dañan tu casillero, esconden tu ropa- sus manos temblaban recordando las amenazas- al final recuren hasta los golpes.

\- ¿No intentaste hablar con ellos y hacerlos reaccionar?- Lysandro estaba preocupado pero sentía que el otro tenía que sacar todo ese dolor.

\- Me dijeron que si me alejaba de Alexy dejarían de molestarme- sonrió con ironía- estúpidos, yo jamás dejaría a mi hermano, nunca.

\- ¿Y los profesores? ¿No hacían nada?

\- _"Si el joven Alexy desea que lo dejen de acosar la solución más fácil es que se vuelva "normal" "-_ imito con voz chillona el pelinegro- ellos eran los peores, no podías pedir a los alumnos ser tolerantes con esa clase de profesores.

Guardaron silencio unos minutos hasta que el chico de ojos bicolor retomo la conversación.

\- Debe ser realmente difícil- comentó imaginando la angustia del chico.

\- No, es algo incómodo ser rechazado pero mientras estuviéramos juntos en nuestra burbuja sentía que nada podía contra nosotros- suspiro- pero Alexy ya no me quiere a su lado, se aburrió de mí.

\- No creo que sea así- intentó hacerle entrar en razón el más alto.

\- Alexy... él siempre ha querido ser aceptado por los demás, aunque la gente lo traté mal el sigue con su aptitud amigable- Armin bufó molesto- yo perdí la fe en los demás hace mucho tiempo, ellos siempre fallan, siempre lo terminan dañando y yo no puedo perdonar eso, por eso supongo que comencé a jugar videojuegos, de esa manera tengo una excusa para ignorar a la gente, así mi corazón no les toma cariño ni guarda esperanza, así puedo ser fuerte para reconstruir a Alexy cuando lo destrocen de nuevo.

Lysandro escuchaba las palabras determinadas del chico pero miraba el miedo y el dolor en sus ojos que hacía evidente que aunque pretendiera que no era así le dañaba lo que sucedía con "los demás".

\- ¿Entonces crees que todos somos bestias salvajes en espera para atacarlos a ustedes?- indago el chico de ojos bicolor.

\- Si... bueno no todos... tu... tu pareces diferente pero...

\- ¿Pero...?

\- Pero tú no eres de esta época- respondió el pelinegro sonriendo un poco más calmado.

\- Me descubriste, la verdad vengo del futuro para salvar la tierra, en unos años el perro de la directora conquistara el mundo y mi deber es evitarlo- explicó seriamente.

Armin se carcajeo hasta casi morir y el chico albino sonrió orgulloso de hacer al otro sonreír y librarse de malos recuerdos aunque fuera solo por un momento.


	3. Inspiración

Alexy se sentía fatal, odiaba tratar a su hermano de esa manera, Armin siempre era bueno con él, a pesar de que por su culpa los persiguieran y molestaran a ambos él nunca le había reclamado, es mas siempre que los demás lo dañaban y se alejaban, el pelinegro era el único que se quedaba aunque no tuviera que hacerlo.

El siempre había sido consciente de la situación pero creía que mientras estuvieran juntos todo saldría bien, sin embargo el entrar a su casa aquella tarde y ver a su hermano a acompañado fue un golpazo de realidad, Armin no era el del problema, bien es cierto que era un friki de primera pero eso no lo llevaría a recibir tanto acoso como para necesitar ser cambiado de instituto, no, definitivamente Armin no era el problema, él problema era él, él y su sexualidad que no estaba bien vista, que causaba problemas a los demás pero él no podía cambiar.

\- Lo siento hermano pero es lo mejor- reflexiono en voz alta- ya no te arrastrare más conmigo a esta oscuridad.

Sin detenerse a dudar su decisión limpió con su mano las traviesas lágrimas que se le habían escapado antes y decidió seguir adelante.

Su buscaba junto a Rosalya el perro de la directora por todas partes.

\- Bueno al menos esta vez no tengo que buscarlo sola- comento Su resignada a perder su tiempo tras el animal.

\- No entiendo para que lo suelta- se quejaba Rosa- es mas ¿Quién trae un perro al instituto?

\- Eso mismo dije yo la primera vez que fui a buscarlo.

Ambas chicas siguieron buscando cuando escucharon unos pasos venir en su dirección, voltearon y vieron que se acercaban Lysandro y Armin muy entretenidos hablando, tanto que ni las notaron, la albina arrastro a la otra chica a un escondite sin pensarlo.

-¿Por qué nos escondemos?- preguntó en un susurro Sucrette confundida.

\- Porque quiero oír de que hablan esos dos- respondió Rosa también susurrando.

\- Eso es de mala educación, además son Lysandro y Armin, no creo que hagan planes de conspiración o algo.

\- Por eso es extraño, Lyss no suele charlar mucho con una misma persona, se distrae y aburre con facilidad y ese chico Armin por lo que entiendo vive metido en su PSP ¿Qué podrían estar hablando ellos dos?

Su se sintió mal por espiar a sus amigos pero la curiosidad también le gano y guardo silencio para escuchar mejor de lo que hablaban.

\- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?- le preguntó Lysandro al pelinegro amablemente.

\- Si, gracias por...- Armin parecía nervioso y sus ojos se veían algo brillosos- ya sabes aceptar... aceptarnos- para el ojiazul el hecho de que el albino aceptará a su hermano se sentía como si lo aceptará a él también.

Lysandro comprendió el sentimiento del otro, si alguien despreciara a Leigh el se sentiría horrible.

\- El amor no es algo que se pueda suprimir, si un chico decide amar a otro, es su vida no la de los demás- el chico de ojos bicolor detuvo su paso y miró directamente los azules ojos del otro que se volteo a verle- la sociedad habla de buscar un bien común, lastimar a una persona por querer a alguien de su mismo sexo erradica ese propósito.

Armin sonrió en respuesta, no conocía nada del otro para ser precisos, pero Lysandro le daba una seguridad que llevaba años sin sentir, es más una que jamás había sentido.

\- Gracias, tus palabras me hacen sentir que realmente queda alguna esperanza.

El ojiazul estaba por irse pero el otro lo llamó.

\- Armin,- el chico más bajo volteó a mirarle de nuevo- cuenta conmigo, si el mundo cae sobre ti, yo te ayudaré a cargarlo.

Lysandro no era de relacionarse con los demás más de lo necesario y menos de buscar problemas pero ese chico de ojos azules que lo encontró bajo la lluvia era diferente, simplemente era imposible para el no ofrecerle su ayuda.

Armin lo miro impresionado pero luego la sonrisa volvió a sus labios.

\- Definitivamente eres... inusual- contesto el otro- gracias Lysandro.

\- De nada.

Ambos se fueron por caminos diferentes hasta perderse de vista.

\- ¿VISTE ESO?- grito Rosalya una vez que estuvo segura que no la podrían escuchar.

\- Una conversación extraña supongo- Su que sabía lo de Alexy pensó que por ahí seguro iba la conversación al inicio, aunque siendo sincera no había entendido lo del final.

\- Eso amiga mía no fue una conversación extraña, fue una declaración de amor.

\- ¿Declaración de amor?- preguntó la otra chica sin comprender.

\- No lo oíste- la albina junto sus manos, luego puso pose y voz de chica tímida- gracias por aceptarme- procedió después a adquirir una pose que ella clasificaba como varonil- Si el mundo cae sobre nosotros te aseguro que estaré a tu lado amor mío- dijo imitando una voz ronca.

\- Rosa así no paso- le intentó calmar Su pero la otra chica la ignoraba olímpicamente.

\- Cuando le cuente a Leigh se va a desmallar, el pobre ya estaba resignado a que su hermano era asexual...

Su sabía que Rosalya era una chica de mente abierta, ella no juzgaría a nadie por su preferencia sexual y mucho menos a su cuñado al cual apreciaba tanto. Sin embargo sabía también que existía la posibilidad que no todos se lo tomaran tan bien como ella y eso les podía traer problemas a los chicos, por lo cual decidió detenerla.

\- Rosa escúchame bien- Sucrette la tomo por los hombros e hizo que le prestará atención- nadie pero absolutamente nadie puede enterarse de lo que acabamos de presenciar.

\- Pero Su...

\- No quieres meter a los chicos en un problema por falsas deducciones ¿Verdad?

\- Pero yo quiero ser la primera en anunciar la relación- se quejó la otra haciendo puchero.

\- Hagamos esto, los observaremos durante algún tiempo, si las cosas terminan en romance como tú dices te dejaré anunciarle a todo el mundo la noticia pero solo si los chicos así lo deciden.

\- Bien- acepto resignada la chica.

Castiel ajustaba las cuerdas de su guitarra cuando su amigo entro al salón.

\- Necesito un bolígrafo- pidió el albino de repente asustándolo un poco.

\- Ah.. si.. ya voy- el pelirrojo busco uno en su mochila y se lo paso.

El victoriano saco su libreta y comenzó a escribir como poseído en ella.

\- Parece que te encontraste con algo que llamo tu atención- comentó Castiel que ya conocía los arrebatos artísticos del otro.

\- Digamos que encontré algo más inspirador que una mariposa amarilla- respondió sin dejar de escribir.

\- Interesante- opinó Castiel con una sonrisa traviesa.


	4. Hermanos

Lysandro buscaba por los pasillos su libreta, odiaba que eso pasará porque siempre que sucedía tenía que preguntarles a todos si la habían visto y lo veían con lástima como si él fuera tonto o algo, pero él no era idiota es solo que pensaba en muchas cosas a la vez y por eso se distraía con facilidad.

\- ¿Por casualidad buscas esto?- preguntó una voz a su espalda y al voltearse se encontró con el curioso gemelo de ojos azules que lo había rescatado de la lluvia, entre una de sus manos el chico tenía su libreta.

\- Yo.. si... gracias- dijo antes de recibirla.

\- La encontré cerca de los baños del segundo piso- explicó Armin al devolvérsela.

 _"Genial ahora seguro el también piensa que soy un idiota"_ pensó el albino decaído, podía soportar que los demás lo tacharan como uno pero por algún motivo no soportaba pensar que aquel chico lo viera de esa forma.

\- Yo no la pierdo a propósito y no soy tonto, solo que...- comenzó a excusarse sin saber precisamente porque.

\- Yo no creo que seas tonto o algo así- el ojiazul sonrió- solo sucede tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza, a mi me pasa también.

\- ¿Enserio?- preguntó Lysandro sospechando que el otro solo lo decía por hacerlo sentir bien.

\- Te cuento, una vez perdí mi PSP, lo busque todo el día como un loco, en la noche cuando estaba apuntó de llorar de tristeza mi hermano llegó con este en la mano preguntándome que porque estaba en el refrigerador, hoy en día ni yo me lo explicó- recordó el pelinegro con aire melancólico.

\- ¿Ya arreglaste las cosas con tu hermano?- indagó el albino preocupado por la tristeza que reflejaba el otro.

\- ¿Tu qué crees?- dijo el ojiazul dando un paso atrás y extendiendo los brazos hacia los lados como para mostrarle algo al otro.

Lysandro hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que la vestimenta de Armin no era tan detallada como de costumbre, ahora solo llevaba unos jeans flojos y una sudadera roja que le quedaba algo grande.

\- Alexy siempre elije mi vestuario, supongo que sin el soy un desastre- explicó el más bajo rascándose la cabeza nervioso.

\- A mi me parece que solo luces ¿Como decirlo? Más natural y lo natural es algo bueno- comentó el chico de ojos bicolor.

Armin no supo cómo pero sintió sus mejillas arder, estaba sonrojado por las palabras del otro, supuso que se debía a que era la primera vez que alguien le decía que la ropa elegida por el estaba bien.

Lysandro por su parte pensó qué el otro estaba rojo por la ira y quiso reponer su falta.

\- Digo no es que la ropa que uses siempre te haga ver mal- dijo intentando según el calmar al otro- solo que vestido de esa forma te ves mejor según mi punto de vista- _"Me pregunto cómo se verá con un traje victoriano"_ pensó para sí mismo.

El pelinegro se sonrojo más y el chico de ojos bicolor pensó que ahora si estaba realmente enfadado.

\- Yo... nos vemos luego- chillo el ojiazul avergonzado y luego se marcho caminando a toda prisa.

 _"Solo espero que se le pasé el enfado"_ deseo mentalmente el cantante.

Sucrette a unos cuentos pasos de ahí había visto toda la escena con atención y decidió que era momento de averiguar qué estaba pasando y solo se le ocurrió una persona que podía estar al tanto de la situación, por lo cual iría hablar con la misma.

Alexy miro con tristeza el dibujo que había hecho en su cuaderno de dos conejitos compartiendo una zanahoria, era una costumbre que tenía desde que tenía memoria, siempre que dibujaba lo hacía todo doble, estaba acostumbrado a que siempre fueran dos, él y Armin pero ahora solo estaba él, ya no tenía sentido dibujar doble, ya no tenía a su gemelo junto a él.

Le era muy difícil ignorar a su hermano, en la mañana cuando lo vio escoger esa ropa tan sencilla casi le da un ataque nervioso, quiso lanzarse sobre su hermano y escoger su ropa como hacía siempre pero recordó su decisión y en silencio lo dejo elegir por sí mismo.

Armin después de todo lo merecía, merecía ser libre de hacer lo que quisiera, ya había tenido que lidiar muchos años con las consecuencias de algo que desde un principio solo le tocaba enfrentar a él.

\- Alexy- lo llamo una voz sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- Hola Su ¿Qué sucede?

\- Llevo minutos intentando que me prestes atención pero pareces en las nubes.

\- Lo siento, solo pensaba en algo- se disculpó el peliazul- ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Bueno esto puede sonar extraño pero últimamente he visto a Lysandro y a tu hermano hablando y pensé que tu tal vez sabías algo- confeso la chica.

Alexy se sintió realmente mal, su hermano ahora tenía un amigo, definitivamente ya no lo necesitaba y algún día muy cercano probablemente dejaría de insistir en hablarle y se olvidaría de él. Deseo por un momento correr a buscar a su hermano y decirle que nunca se fuera de su lado pero eso era egoísta y él lo sabía, Armin merecía ser feliz.

\- Son amigos- respondió al final el chico algo decaído.

Su al ver que el otro no se encontraba con ánimo simplemente asintió dejando el tema ahí y lo dejo tranquilo.

Rosalya necesitaba saber más sobre la situación LyssMin como la llamó ella, por lo cual decidió que era hora de tener una pequeña charla-interrogatorio con su cuñado, así que cuando lo vio caminando por el pasillo lo arrastro con ella a un aula vacía.

\- ¿Qué sucede Rosa?- preguntó este un poco aturdido por la situación.

\- Nada, solo quiero tener una conversación de hermanos.

\- ¿Hermanos?- cuestionó el albino extrañado.

\- Soy novia de Leigh eso me convierte en algo así como tu hermana política y ya que él no puede entrar aquí es mi deber como tu hermana vigilar que todo esté bien contigo.

Lysandro no estaba muy seguro de que la lógica de Rosalya fuera del todo cierta o válida pero sabiendo lo testaruda que era la chica decidió aceptar.

\- Esta bien Rosalya, gracias por cuidar de mí.

\- ¿No tienes algo que contarme? ¿Algún suceso nuevo?- interrogo la chica ansiosa.

\- Umm... no, no que yo sepa- contesto el albino sinceramente.

\- Vamos Lyss, debe haber algo nuevo en tu vida- intentó de nuevo.

\- Bueno perdí mi libreta y la recuperé, aunque eso no es nada nuevo.

Rosalya estaba apuntó de sufrir un ataque de estrés, a veces su cuñado resultaba tan inmensamente distraído que era difícil lidiar con él.

\- Algo más Lyss, por ejemplo ¿No has frecuentado a alguna persona nueva últimamente?- finalmente soltó la pregunta.

Lysandro pensó en el curioso chico de ojos azules casi de inmediato y se perdió en sus pensamientos recordando la escena vivida esa mañana con él.

\- Lyss- le llamó la chica intentando traerlo devuelta a la realidad- Lysandro... Tierra a Lysandro...

\- Lo siento me distraje- se disculpó el chico saliendo del trance.

\- Bueno ¿Puedes contestar mi pregunta?

\- Bueno si he estado hablando con alguien- respondió finalmente el victoriano.

Los ojos de Rosalya brillaron emocionados, ella realmente apreciaba a Lysandro como un hermano pequeño y por eso querría saber que tan seria era su relación, no quería que lo lastimaran ni jugaran con sus sentimientos.

\- ¿Enserio tienes un amigo nuevo?- preguntó fingiendo sorpresa.

\- Bueno...- el chico se sonrojo- él y yo no somos amigos precisamente.

Rosalya ya se veía diciéndole "te lo dije" a Su, no eran amigos porque ya eran novios, todo era tan romántico y tierno.

\- ¿No son amigos? - indagó con picardía esperando la confirmación de noviazgo del otro de una vez por todas.

\- No lo sé, no le he preguntado, creó que somos conocidos o algo así nada más.

Rosalya aterrizó de golpe a la realidad ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? Lysandro no era el tipo de chico que avanza por sí mismo en las relaciones y por lo que entendía Armin tampoco, por lo cual supo que tendría que darles un pequeño empujón ella misma si quería ver la relación progresar.

\- Lyss- le dijo tomándolo por los hombros- dile que tu quieres que sean amigos.

\- Pero Rosa...

\- Nada de peros- la albina estaba sería- tu quieres ser su amigo ¿Verdad?

El chico asintió algo avergonzado al sentirse como un niño pequeño recibiendo consejos para socializar de su madre.

\- Entonces pídele su amistad- "Por ahora" pensó la chica.

Lysandro asintió agradeciendo que aquella penosa conversación al fin acabara.


	5. Molestia desconocida

Lysandro y Castiel practicaban aquella tarde en el sótano, todo iba con normalidad hasta que en mitad de una canción la puerta fue abierta de una patada.

\- Tu...- gruño el delegado antes de entrar.

\- Pero si es el perro faldero de la directora- se burlo el pelirrojo- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

\- 37... Me tienes que firmar 37 justificantes atrasados... ¿SABES CUANTO PAPELEO ME TOCA HACER POR TU CULPA?- grito el rubio molesto.

\- Bueno es tu deber como "secretaría" ¿No?- el guitarrista sonrió de manera malvada- deberías usar falda y ofrecer café como se debe.

Un segundo después Nathaniel elevaba de manera amenazadora una silla en dirección a Castiel, el cuál, que a pesar de ser un idiota tenía instinto de supervivencia por lo que salió corriendo hasta perderse de vista.

Lysandro suspiro resignado, estaba acostumbrado a esas escenas, la primera vez que el delegado saco su "otro yo" como le decía Castiel, él se sorprendió un poco, nadie se imaginaba que el amable y educado Nathaniel se transformara en una amenaza potencial de un momento a otro, aunque comprendía al rubio, la actitud de su amigo pelirrojo a veces era capaz de sacar el lado más oscuro de cualquiera.

\- Adiós Lysandro- se despidió sonriendo amablemente el chico y luego aún con silla en mano salió en busca del guitarrista.

El chico de ojos bicolor que conocía al rubio y al pelirrojo mejor que nadie más en el instituto como consecuencia de quedar a solas con ellos casi todas las tardes, supo que esa discusión iba a tardar, así que le dejo una nota a su amigo y salió del instituto.

En el patio pudo apreciar que los rayos de luz en el cielo morían lentamente y la luna ya comenzaba a mostrar su presencia.

\- Magnífico espectáculo- pensó en voz alta.

Estaba a punto de emprender su regreso a casa cuando notó una persona hecha un puño sobre una de las bancas del patio, lo observó bien y al instante aún con la carencia de luz que había, reconoció aquellos negros cabellos.

\- ¿Armin?- le llamó acercándose.

El chico que mantenía sus piernas abrazadas y la cara oculta entre estas, levantó la mirada al escuchar su voz.

\- Hola- saludó el ojiazul con una sonrisa triste.

\- ¿No es un poco tarde para seguir en el instituto?- preguntó el albino sentándose junto a él.

\- Tu también estás aquí- respondió el chico pero sin ser sarcástico realmente.

\- En eso tienes razón- contesto Lysandro sonriendo.

Guardaron silencio unos segundos hasta que Armin decidió hablar.

\- No soporto estar en casa.

\- Pareces de los que aman estar en su casa- opinó el cantante.

\- Y si lo soy, me encanta estar en casa jugando con mi consola por horas- los ojos azules se llenaron de tristeza- pero si Alexy no habla conmigo, si no está ahí para molestarme cada cinco minutos, es solitario, demasiado insoportable.

Lysandro en ese momento sintió al pelinegro tan pequeño y vulnerable que deseo abrazarlo con fuerza y acariciar su cabello como a un niño chiquito pero se contuvo.

\- Bueno si aún no quieres ir a casa tal vez puedas acompañarme a la tienda de mi hermano, me pidió ayuda con unas cosas y un par de manos extras no hacen daño a nadie- le propuso para intentar subirle el ánimo.

Armin definitivamente de lo que menos tenía ganas en ese momento era de trabajar pero comprendió la intención del albino de querer animarlo.

\- Sería un placer- aceptó finalmente.

Leigh ordenaba unas prendas en su tienda cuando en esta entró su hermano acompañado por un chico.

\- Hola Leigh- le saludó Lysandro- él es Armin un compañero del instituto- presentó a su acompañante.

El mayor se sorprendió un poco, su hermano no era de estar llevando amigos a su tienda, bueno a veces llevaba al pelirrojo que tocaba la guitarra pero para una parada rápida antes de dirigirse a su casa, sin embargo a este chico jamás lo había visto.

Leigh lo observó con detalle, era más bajo que su hermano, de cabellos negros y unos interesantes ojos azules, le llamó mucho la atención la ropa que traía puesta, la cuál era un obvió atentado contra la moda.

\- Ho...hola- saludó nervioso Armin al verse tan desarreglado en una tienda tan elegante- Lysandro me dijo que usted le pidió que viniera a ayudarle y decidí venir a ayudar también, espero no le molesté.

El mayor miró extrañado a su hermano, él no le había dicho nada de que necesitará ayuda pero conocía bien al albino y sabía que seguramente tenía un buen motivo para haber mentido.

\- Para nada, un par de manos extras nunca están de más, pero por favor no me trate de usted- pidió tendiéndole la mano la cuál Armin estrecho nervioso.

\- Bueno hermano ¿En qué podemos ayudarte?- preguntó el albino deseando cortar con aquel apretón de manos que por algún extraño motivo le irritaba un poco, Leigh que conocía a su hermano sonrió al percatarse de esto.

\- En realidad necesito ordenar algunas prendas- _"pero no creó que tu amigo haya entrado a una tienda de topa en su vida"_ pensó el diseñador al ver de nuevo el aspecto del pelinegro.

\- Yo puedo ayudar en eso- contesto Armin para impresión del mayor- mi hermano me obliga constantemente a acompañarlo a comprar ropa así que se como ordenarla- explicó sonrojándose un poco.

El chico de ojos bicolor al ver al otro así no pudo evitar sonrojarse también, el diseñador al ver la actitud de su hermano sonrió.

 _"Así que no es asexual después de todo"_ pensó alegre el mayor, adoraba a su hermano menor y no le importaba con quién decidiera estar mientras fuera feliz, aunque conociéndolo tan bien como lo conocía decidió darle un empujón.

\- Sabes Armin que ordenes las prendas sería estupendo pero en este momento me serviría más que me ayudes en otra cosa- comentó tomando al menor por los hombros para disgusto de Lysandro.

\- ¿En qué?- indagó con el ojiazul algo incómodo por la confianza que tenía el otro para tocarlo.

\- Veras tengo nuevos diseños y necesito un modelo para ajustarlos, tú serías perfecto para el trabajo- explicó el mayor entusiasta.

Lysandro era un chico tranquilo y calmado, estaba acostumbrado a que se hiciera la voluntad de su hermano, todo lo que Leigh decía él lo obedecía sin dudar, pero aunque sabía lo profesional que era el mayor, la idea de imaginarlo tan cerca del ojiazul no le gustaba para nada.

\- No creo que él se sienta cómodo con algo así- opinó con seriedad el chico de ojos bicolor.

 _"Mordió el anzuelo"_ pensó el diseñador con maldad.

\- No creó que a Armin le moleste ¿Verdad?- le preguntó al menor con una sonrisa sexy.

Armin no estaba muy seguro de querer servir de modelo pero no quería dejar en mal al albino que intentaba hacerlo olvidar sus problemas.

\- No hay problema, aunque sinceramente no sé cómo podría servirle alguien como yo.

\- No te preocupes, tu cuerpo es perfecto para el trabajo- respondió el mayor haciendo que el estomago de su hermano se estrujará un poco.

El cantante sin saber realmente porque iba a evitar esa situación a como diera lugar pero en eso momento entró Rosalya a la tienda.


	6. Planes de terceros

Rosalya no era una chica tonta, bien podía ser distraída a veces pero tonta nunca, por eso cuando entró a la tienda y se encontró a Leigh muy cerca de un nervioso Armin y a Lysandro con un aura furiosa difícil de detectar para los que no lo conocían bien, comprendió al instante el plan de su novio.

\- Hola Leigh, hola Lyss- saludó la chica- ¿Qué hace esta cosita linda aquí? - comentó acercándose al ojiazul y estirando sus mejillas con suavidad.

El friki que no tenía un pelo de tonto no apartó para nada a la linda chica pero se sonrojó completamente ya que nunca había estado tan cerca de la preciosa albina.

\- El es Armin, me imaginó que lo conoces del instituto ¿Verdad?- lo presentó Leigh que con un intercambio de miradas con su novia supo que ella comprendía lo que estaba pasando.

 _"Por eso la amo, es linda e inteligente"_ pensó el diseñador.

Lysandro apreciaba mucho a Rosalya pero si en ese momento se iba de paseo no le iba a rogar mucho para que se quedara.

\- Rosa creó que lo estás lastimando- le dijo a la chica que seguía jalando las mejillas del ojiazul.

Rosalya las soltó finalmente y le brindo una sonrisa amistosa al chico.

\- Lamentablemente no hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar mucho en el instituto- confesó la albina- es una lástima que ya tenga a mi Leigh porque eres muy lindo.

Armin se puso más rojo que un tomate maduro, Leigh que conocía las ocurrencias de su novia sonrió y el chico de ojos bicolor apretó los dientes molestó sin saber porque.

\- Bueno Leigh, ya que Rosa esta aquí no creo que ocupes a Armin para tus diseños así que él y yo nos iremos a ordenar estas prendas- dijo el albino tomando con un brazo la ropa que ordenaba su hermano cuando llegaron y tomando también la mano del ojiazul para arrastrarlo lejos antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo.

\- Ross, linda, creó que hay algo que tienes que contarme- comentó el diseñador a su novia una vez quedaron solos.

\- Bueno lindo, en realidad pensaba hacerlo cuándo tuviera más información sobre la situación pero aparentemente el pequeño Lyss no se aguantaba las ganas de presentarte a su nuevo "amigo"- respondió la chica risueña.

\- Bueno linda el chico parece amable pero sabes que me preocupó mucho por mi hermano, así que quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes- pidió el diseñador seriamente.

\- Armin llego hace algunas semanas al instituto, tiene un hermano gemelo llamado Alexy, no suele meterse el líos, es un chico callado y la mayor parte del tiempo está metido en su juego de PSP...

\- ¿PSP?

\- Luego te explicó... Como te decía es algo antisocial pero no se de que manera él y Lysandro lograron llegar a comunicarse de la forma en que lo hacen.

Leigh guardo silencio algunos segundos analizando la situación.

\- Tendré que averiguar más de él- concluyó al final.

\- ¿No confías en Armin?- preguntó Rosalya preocupada.

\- ¿Eh? No, no, si confío en él, me parece un chico dulce que intenta verse fuerte de alguna manera- el mayor miró a ningún lugar en específico como buscando respuestas- pero cuando entró pude notar algo en sus ojos.

\- ¿Algo en sus ojos?

\- Si Ross, tristeza, su mirada está llena de la misma, me gustaría poder quitársela.

La albina se acercó a su novio y tomándolo por el rostro lo beso suavemente.

\- Eres tan amable Leigh, no solo eres un buen hermano, también eres un buen cuñado.

\- Lyss te trata bien así que merece lo mismo, aunque si no movemos un poco las fichas dudo que Armin terminé siendo mi cuñado.

Rosalya miró con amor al diseñador, sabía que él aceptaría la situación sin problemas ya que no era una persona prejuiciosa, además haría lo que fuera para que su hermano estuviera feliz.

Lysandro no estaba del mejor humor del mundo, toda la tarde su hermano y su cuñada pasaron acercándose más de la cuenta a Armin, él no sabía precisamente porque pero aunque fueran ellos no le agradaba.

 _"Tal vez estoy celoso de la atención que le dan a Armin, ya me acostumbre a ser su consentido_ " pensó para sí mismo.

\- Lysandro... Lysandro... LYSANDRO- le grito el ojiazul trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad.

\- Lo siento, me distraje ¿Qué sucede?

El más bajo sonrió, le parecía tierno que Lysandro se perdiera en sus pensamientos con tanta facilidad.

\- Solo quería decirte que no es necesario que me acompañes a casa, no soy una dama en peligro o algo así- explicó el ojiazul algo apenado por la situación- además queda lejos y no quiero que te pierdas de regresó o peor aún que pierdas tu libreta- bromeó aunque en parte lo creía posible.

\- Si mi libreta se pierde le pido a Su que me ayude a buscarla, ella es excelente buscando cosas, lo curioso es que las personas se le pierden con facilidad, bueno pero eso no viene al caso, el problema es que nos distrajimos, es tarde y prefiero evitar que te suceda algo de camino.

Leigh que escuchaba la conversación juntó con su novia decidió intervenir.

\- Lysandro tiene razón ya es tarde, sin embargo no creó que está sea hora para que dos niños como ustedes vaguen por las calles, así que ya que mañana es fin de semana propongo que Armin hoy se quedé a dormir en nuestra casa.

Lysandro iba a reclamar lo de ser llamado niño pero lo último que dijo su hermano llamó más su atención.

\- Leigh tiene razón esa es la mejor opción ¿Te puedes quedar?- le preguntó Rosalya al ojiazul.

Armin estaba en shock, él nunca había dormido en otro lugar que no fuera su casa ya que la gente en lugar de invitarlos a él y a su hermano a pijamadas, preferían acosarlos.

\- Yo... yo no sé...- respondió al final nervioso.

\- Si quieres yo puedo hablar con tus padres- propuso el diseñador suponiendo que ese era el temor del menor.

\- Oh no, yo se que ellos me darían el permiso, es solo que... yo nunca he dormido fuera de mi casa...- confesó sonrojado el friki.

 _"Ternurita"_ pensó Rosalya con ganas de apapacharlo.

 _"Rosalya debe de estarse muriendo de ganas de abrazarlo"_ pensó Leigh por su parte.

Lysandro que ya conocía la historia del ojiazul comprendió sus motivos.

\- Armin- le llamó el albino- todo estará bien, nosotros no somos como "ellos.

Rosalya y su novio no entendieron de lo que hablaba Lysandro pero guardaron silencio esperando la respuesta del chico.

 _"Ellos parecen buenas personas, me gustaría que Alexy los conociera bien"_ el menor entonces recordó a su hermano y lo frío que estaba siendo con él en los últimos días, así que decidió que una noche el no sentir el despreció de su hermano no le haría mal.

\- De acuerdo me quedare, gracias por hospedarme- aceptó la propuesta finalmente.


	7. Lo tuyo y lo mío

Alexy estaba preocupado por su hermano, Armin jamás llegaba tarde a casa y menos sin avisar, por eso cuando sonó el teléfono de la casa salió corriendo a contestarlo.

\- _**"Hola"-**_ se escucho la voz del pelinegro al otro lado de la línea.

El peliazul suspiro de alivio pero al instante recordó que él tenía que mantenerse indiferente con su hermano así que le contesto de manera fría.

 _ **\- "Armin ¿Qué quieres?"-**_ el pelinegro se sintió feliz de escuchar la voz de Alexy hablarle directamente después de tantos días, bien es cierto que no estaban frente a frente pero aunque fuera por teléfono se alegraba de hablar con su querido hermano.

\- Alex... Hoy fui a una tienda de ropa muy bonita y elegante, habían tantas prendas y de colores tan distin...

\- _**"Armin no tengo toda la noche, ve al punto ¿Por qué llamaste?".**_

El ojiazul se sintió muy triste al ser tratado así pero solo ignoró el hecho y siguió la conversación como si nada.

\- Bueno en realidad llamé para hablar con papá o mamá.

\- _**"No están, tenían que atender un asunto y regresaran tarde".**_

\- Bueno podrías decirles que estaré en la casa de un compañero por favor.

\- _**"De acuerdo, cuando lleguen les daré tu mensaje"**_

Armin supo que su hermano iba a colgar la llamada pero tenía que decirle algo antes.

\- Alexy...

\- _**"¿Qué?"**_

\- Buenas noches hermano.

La llamada fue cortada sin respuesta alguna.

El teléfono era sostenido por las temblorosas manos de Alexy, el peliazul se sentía tan impotente, deseaba correr tras Armin y traerlo de regreso a su lado, una parte de sí se sentía feliz de ver a su hermano independizarse pero otra sentía ira y miedo, no quería, realmente no quería alejar al pelinegro pero sabía que ya había abusado demasiado del cariño y la protección de su hermano y era hora de alejarse y afrontar el mundo por sí mismo.

\- Buenas noches hermano- susurro pero en aquella vacía casa nadie escucho su respuesta.

Armin aún sostenía el teléfono entre sus manos con pesar, cuando sintió una mano colocarse en su hombro.

\- ¿Lograste hablar con tus padres?- preguntó Lysandro que no había escuchado la conversación.

\- No estaban pero les deje un mensaje con Alex- respondió el pelinegro sonriendo con tristeza- él aún no me soporta.

El albino iba a responder pero en ese momento Leigh apareció.

\- Armin, estoy tan contento de que te quedes aquí- dijo poniendo su sonrisa _"conquistadora"_ \- casi no recibimos visitas aparte de Rosalya.

\- No, el placer es mío, ustedes son tan amables- contesto el ojiazul que se sentía muy cómodo entre los hermanos.

\- ¿Leigh ya dejaste a **tu novia** en su casa?- Preguntó Lysandro resaltando el detalle de que el otro tenía novia, no sabía realmente porque lo hacía pero mejor aclarar las cosas.

El mayor sonrió ante la actitud de su hermano pequeño y decidió molestarlo un poco más.

\- Si Rosalya está segura en casa, si quieres puedes comprobarlo tú mismo ya que vive cruzando la calle, mientras tú vas yo me quedo aquí con Armin alistándole un lugar para dormir en **mi** habitación- contesto el diseñador con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

\- No es necesario, si tú dices que **tu novia** está bien te creó, con respecto a Armin, él duerme en **mi** habitación porque es **mi** compañero- diciendo esto tomo al ojiazul de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarlo a su habitación- buenas noches Leigh.

\- Buenas noches- se despidió Armin que no se había enterado de nada gracias a sus "nulas" habilidades sociales.

\- Dulces sueños- pudo responder el diseñador antes de perderlos de vista.

Lysandro arreglaba sobre el piso la colchoneta destinada para que durmiera Armin cuando este salió del baño.

\- Esto me recuerda aquel día de lluvia- comentó el pelinegro que vestía una pijama de Lysandro que le quedaba algo grande- a ti te quedaba grande la ropa de mi padre.

El albino pensó que Armin se veía lindo en esa gran ropa pero al instante desecho la idea y mejor cambio de tema.

\- Ya ordene tu lugar para dormir, aunque si quieres puedo darte la cama.

\- No, eso ya sería demasiado, gracias de todas formas.

\- Bien iré a cambiarme.

El chico entró al baño y comenzó a quitarse su traje, el cuál poseía muchos botones y accesorios que llevaba tiempo quitar, tanto tiempo que quince minutos después al terminar de quitárselo el albino ya había olvidado que tenía visitas y donde había dejado su libreta.

Al final cansado del ajetreado día salió del baño y se dirigió a apagar el interruptor de luz pero una voz a sus espaldas lo sorprendió un poco.

\- Vaya, así que es cierto que tienes un tatuaje- comentó el pelinegro sorprendido observando la desnuda espalda del otro.

 _"¿Cómo pude olvidar que tenía visitas? Bien hecho Lysandro con esto ya tienes el record mundial de la distracción"_ pensó al ver que como se creía solo en su habitación solo usaba el pantalón de un pijama para dormir, dejando totalmente expuesto su tatuaje.

\- ¿Tu cómo sabías que tenía un tatuaje?- indagó intentando disimular su vergüenza.

\- Escuche a las chicas hablar una vez de eso- respondió el chico desviando de nuevo la mirada del PSP que tenía en las manos hacía el chico de ojos bicolor- aunque si te soy honesto creí que era mentira.

\- ¿Por?- preguntó el albino apagando la luz y acostándose en su propia cama.

Armin dejó su PSP a un lado y miró al techo antes de responder.

\- Ya sabes eso no es muy victoriano.

\- No soy un anticuado o algo así- se defendió el albino pero sin enfadarse realmente.

\- Lo sé pero aún hoy en día hay personas que no gustan de los tatuajes, dicen que son para rebeldes- respondió el chico con honestidad.

\- Tal vez Castiel es mala influencia para mí, todo estará bien mientras no me tiña el cabello de rosa.

Ambos rieron ante el comentario del cantante.

\- Lysandro- llamó el pelinegro.

\- ¿Si?

\- Me gusta tu tatuaje.

El albino se sonrojó pero gracias a la ausencia de luz el otro no lo notó.

\- Buenas noches Armin.

\- Buenas noches Lysandro.

Lysandro dormía tranquilamente cuando sintió que lo movían ligeramente.

\- Lysandro... Lysandro- escuchó una vocecita lejana llamarlo pero como él no quería despertar solo abrazo más su almohada- Lysandro- llamó de nuevo la voz y esta vez el albino si la reconoció por lo que despertó finalmente.

\- Armin ¿Que sucede?- le preguntó restregándose los somnolientos ojos.

\- Lo siento... es solo que...- el chico de ojos bicolor notó la manera en que temblaba el otro- tuve una pesadilla... y no esta Alexy para correr a su cama... yo... yo...

El albino se hizo a un lado y con una invitación muda le ofreció al ojiazul acostarse junto a él, la cual el otro acepto agradecido.

\- ¿De qué trataba tu pesadilla? si se puede saber- preguntó tratando de tranquilizarlo.

\- Siempre trata de lo mismo, en mi sueño Alex está en peligro y yo no puedo hacer nada, no me puedo mover, solo me puedo quedar mirando mientras lo lastiman- el chico tembló recordando- me siento tan inútil.

\- No lo eres, solo que ahora no eres lo suficientemente fuerte- Lysandro le hablaba con voz suave intentando calmarlo- tienes que tomar al mundo entre tus manos y luego mostrárselo a tu hermano.

\- Pero tengo miedo, se que vivo diciendo que es porque no quiero que dañen a mi hermano, sin embargo es más que eso- confesó el chico sintiéndose más vulnerable que nunca- yo no quiero ser despreciado, puedo fingir no tener interés en las personas pero...

\- También deseas amigos...

\- Si pero no puedo ser amigo de alguien que no acepte a mi hermano.

Ambos guardaron silencio unos minutos.

\- Armin.

\- ¿Si?

\- Quiero ser tu amigo.

El corazón del ojiazul casi se sale de su pecho, Lysandro era único, nunca había conocido a alguien como él, era amable y sincero, lo más importante aceptaba a su hermano sin problemas.

\- Lysandro- le dijo ya sin temblor en su voz- tú y yo ya somos amigos.

 **Hola lectores, en este capítulo Lysandro se introdujo el mismo en la friendzone... Esperemos la fuerza lo acompañe :D ...**


	8. Cosas del destino ¿O del bazar?

Castiel podía ser un cabron a veces, podía ser despistado y hasta idiota pero conocía bien a Lysandro y sabía que algo le pasaba, lo llevaba observando varios minutos y albino tenía un aura de felicidad casi tangible mientras escribía línea tras línea en su libreta.

\- Haber Lysandro ya es suficiente ¿Dime qué demonios te tiene así de contento?- explotó finalmente no aguantando su curiosidad.

El compositor dejó de escribir y miró al pelirrojo confundido.

\- No sé de que hablas- respondió con una sonrisa de felicidad pura.

\- No te hagas el tonto- reclamó el guitarrista- porque bien se que eres muy listo, dime ¿Por qué estás tan entusiasmado?

\- En realidad no lo sé- y Lysandro no mentía, el no sabía porque esos últimos días se sentía tan entusiasta.

\- Como sea, tarde o temprano me lo terminaras diciendo, así eres tu- concluyó el otro.

Guardaron silencio hasta que el albino se percató de algo.

\- Cast, tengo un problema...

\- ¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó exasperado el ojigris.

\- Ya casi no me quedan hojas en la libreta- respondió con pena.

Castiel entonces comprendió que si era un problema, cuando Lysandro no podía dejar salir sus ideas escribiendo se volvía sumamente irritable.

\- A la salida iremos a comprar una- indicó el guitarrista resignado.

Sucrette caminaba por el pasillo cuando una voz a su espalda llamó su atención.

\- Su espera.

\- ¿Qué sucede Natt?- preguntó al voltearse y percatarse de quien era el que la llamaba.

\- Su lamento estar molestándote pero necesito ir a comprar unas cosas para la sala de delegados al bazar, quería saber si a la salida si me puedes acompañar ya que tu eres buena en eso...

\- Claro Natt, es una imagen más para mi colección.

\- ¿Disculpa qué?

\- Delirios míos- respondió la chica nerviosa.

\- Bueno entonces te veo a la salida, gracias de antemano- término la conversación Nathaniel para luego marcharse a seguir con sus labores.

Sucrette regreso al aula dónde se encontró a Kentin siendo molestado por Alexy.

El castaño llevaba una escasa semana de haber regresado al instituto y desde ese día cada vez que podía el gemelo se le pegaba como chicle.

\- Hola Su- la saludó sonriendo Kentin apenas la vio ingresar al aula.

\- Hola Ken... Digo Kentin- se corrigió la chica.

\- Suuuuu linda- saludó amistosamente Alexy.

\- Hola arcoiris- le devolvió el saludó la castaña.

Sucrette se sorprendía de la paciencia que tenía el castaño respecto al hecho de que el otro lo acosara constantemente.

\- Oye Su- la llamó Kentin algo sonrojado- ¿Quisieras ir por unas galletas de chocolate al salir de clases?

\- Yo quiero galletas de chocolate- saltó el peliazul entusiasmado.

\- Yo le pregunté a Su- aclaró el más alto pero fue completamente ignorado.

\- Comeremos galletas hasta reventar- chillo feliz el ojirosa.

\- Lo siento Kentin pero Nathaniel me pidió ayudarlo a comprar unas cosas en el bazar a la salida- se disculpó la castaña riendo un poco por la actitud del peliazul.

\- ¿Nathaniel? ¿El rubio delegado?- indagó el ojiverde con molestia.

\- Si, el mismo- corroboró la chica.

Kentin dejó salir un aura maligna que podía hacer retroceder a cualquiera, él no iba a permitir que ese delegaduchu se fuera a solas con su chica, aunque esta no supiera que era su chica.

\- Yo también iré a ayudar- sentenció al final de forma que nadie pudiera siquiera intentar convencerlo de lo contrario.

\- Wiii yo también voy- por su parte se autoinvitó Alexy.

\- Supongo que está bien- acepto sin más opción Sucrette.

Armin caminaba hacia la salida jugando con su PSP, estaba tan distraído intentando pasar al siguiente nivel que sin querer chocó de llenó contra alguien.

\- Lo siento- se disculpó avergonzado pero se tranquilizó al darse cuenta de quién era la persona con la que había chocado- Lysandro- le saludó sonriendo.

\- Armin- contesto el otro y se quedaron observándose en un cómodo silencio por algunos minutos, hasta que nuestro querido guitarrista favorito apareció.

\- Lysandro ya nos podemos ir- interrumpió el pelirrojo- hey a ti te he visto antes con la tabla de planchar, digo con Su- dijo señalando al ojiazul- eres uno de los gemelos que llegaron hace algunas semanas ¿Verdad?

Armin se puso nervioso, no es que Castiel le hubiera hecho algo pero le recordaba a los chicos rebeldes de sus anteriores instituciones, justo del tipo que solían recurrir a los golpes.

\- Yo... esto yo...- la voz del pelinegro tembló un poco.

Lysandro sospecho lo que le sucedía y decidió intervenir.

\- Si Castiel él es Armin, uno de los gemelos maravilla y está nervioso porque a escuchado que tu secuestras gatos en tu tiempo libre- bromeó el albino tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

\- Yo no secuestro gatos- chillo el pelirrojo avergonzado- solo escondí uno del delegado una vez y ya la manada de chismosos se inventaron un montón de tonterías.

Armin no pudo evitar reírse de lo absurdo de la conversación.

 _"Objetivo completado"_ pensó el chico de ojos bicolor al ver al otro más tranquilo.

\- Hey Armin.

\- ¿Qué sucede Lysandro?

\- ¿Quieres acompañarnos a comprar una nueva libreta para mí?- preguntó el albino con timidez.

Castiel observaba la situación con curiosidad, Lysandro era su mejor amigo por eso lo conocía bien, por eso le pareció extraño que invitará al otro a venir con ellos pero decidió dejarlo pasar por el momento y averiguarlo luego.

\- Claro me encantaría- respondió el ojiazul no muy seguro.

\- Pues vámonos ya- ordenó Castiel adelantándose.

Sin embargo por circunstancias del destino en el patio del instituto se encontraron con los otros chicos que planeaban ir al bazar aquella tarde.

 **Note o más bien alguien me hizo notar que el capitulo dos tenia un problema, de todo corazón agradezco a esa persona y les informó que ya corregí el error.**


	9. Lo que se esconde en la música

El ambiente era obviamente tenso, Nathaniel y Castiel se fulminaban con la mirada cada dos por tres, Alexy le sonreía a todos exceptuando a su hermano al cual ignoraba olímpicamente, Kentin veía feo a cualquiera que se acercará mucho a Sucrette la cual no se percataba para nada de la hostilidad de su viejo amigo, Armin por algún motivo veía de forma extraña al ex militar y a su hermano, Lysandro por su parte estaba de mal humor ya que el invitó al pelinegro a comprar la libreta para hablar con él, no para que viera de arriba a abajo al tal Kentin.

\- ¿Por qué demonios tienes que ir precisamente hoy al bazar "secretaria"?- soltó finalmente exasperado el pelirrojo.

\- Yo si tengo cosas importantes que hacer cabeza de período femenino- le devolvió el ataque el rubio.

\- Chicos no peleen- intervino Sucrette- ya que todos tenemos que ir podríamos intentar llevar la fiesta en paz.

Al final los chicos accedieron pero siguieron lanzándose miradas feas de reojo.

Al llegar al bazar cada quién tomo su camino.

\- Iré al pasillo de instrumentos a comprar unas cuerdas nuevas para mi guitarra, por algún motivo alguien me las rompió- se quejó Castiel y al instante al otro lado del pasillo se escuchó una carcajada malvada que parecía provenir de Nathaniel pero debía ser una coincidencia, el delegado jamás haría algo así ¿Verdad?

El pelirrojo rodo los ojos irónicamente y se fue en busca de sus cuerdas dejando a Lysandro y Armin solos.

\- ¿A qué veníamos?- preguntó el albino el cual se entretuvo tanto en el camino intentando que el ojiazul dejará de mirar a Kentin, que olvidó por completo su objetivo.

\- Una nueva libreta para ti ¿No?- le recordó el pelinegro.

Caminaron hasta el área donde se encontraban las libretas, Lysandro estaba a punto de tomar una de tapa lisa color azul cuando Armin le llamó.

\- Oye mira - dijo mostrándole una libreta con un pikachu en la portada- ¿Está bien está?

Claro que no estaba bien, Lysandro usaba libretas lisas sin dibujos y mucho menos dibujos tan coloridos, sin embargo al ver aquellos ojos azules tan entusiasmados al proponerle esa libreta, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que aceptar la oferta.

\- Es perfecta- respondió el albino tomando la libreta de las manos del otro- compraré esta.

Armin sonrió feliz por haber encontrado una libreta del gusto del otro.

\- Vamos a pagarla entonces- propuso pero en eso se escuchó un alboroto a unos pasillos de distancia.

\- TE VOY A DEFORMAR LA CARA SECRETARIA DE MIE...- se escuchó gritar obviamente a Castiel.

\- NO SI YO ANTES TE MANDO AL HOSPITAL PEDAZO DE...

Armin miró a Lysandro asustado.

\- Tranquilo solo entre ellos se tratan así, hablan pero no se dañan realmente, Nathaniel y Castiel tienen una relación "especial"- le calmó el albino- sin embargo será mejor que vaya a detenerlos antes de que nos prohíban la entrada para siempre al bazar.

Nathaniel veía con rencor al pelirrojo frente a él, le odiaba por ser tan arrogante y molesto, por ponerlo a hacer tanto papeleo al faltar a clases, por andar siempre con esa estúpida guitarra, por tener un tonto perro sobrealimentado, pero sobre todo lo odiaba porque a pesar de ser un idiota de primera le seguía gustando como cuando eran niños.

\- PUDRETE CABEZA DE PERÍODO MENSTRUAL- le grito molesto.

\- ¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE?- Castiel se iba a lanzar a darle un buen derechazo al rubio pero Kentin a petición de Sucrette lo detuvo.

\- YO TE LLAMÓ COMO ME DE LA GANA- Nathaniel también le quería pegar pero Alexy y Sucrette lo sujetaron para evitarlo.

Justo en ese momento llegaron Lysandro y Armin.

\- ¿Y ahora que sucedió?- preguntó el chico de ojos bicolor sin alterarse ya que estaba acostumbrado a las riñas del guitarrista y el delegado.

\- Tu amigo chocó conmigo y tiró las cosas que llevaba en las manos al propio- se quejó más calmado el rubio.

\- No es cierto Lyss, fue un accidente y la rubia loca exageró todo- se defendió el ojigris.

Lysandro con paciencia se acercó a Castiel y le pidió con un asentimiento mudo al ex militar, que no le caía muy bien, que lo liberara lo tomo del brazo.

\- Siento mucho los problemas causados por mi amigo- se disculpó el albino ante el rubio y luego arrastró al guitarrista lejos de ahí.

Armin miro a Kentin y luego a su hermano por unos segundos pero luego se fue detrás de los músicos.

\- Ese tipo me saca de quicio, voy a encerrar a Demonio en su sagrada sala de delegados a ver que hace...- Castiel despotricaba aún molestó una vez que salieron del bazar.

\- ¿Demonio?- le preguntó en un susurro Armin a Lysandro.

\- Es su perro- le respondió el albino también susurrando.

\- ... Se creé la gran cosa solo porque tiene a la directora en la bolsa pero ya verá- se seguía quejando el pelirrojo- como sea, ya me largo, hasta mañana- se despidió para luego irse por su lado mirando feo a todo aquel pobre individuo que se le cruzará.

\- Tiene un carácter difícil ¿Verdad?- indagó el pelinegro.

\- Se hace el rudo pero tiene muy buen corazón- respondió el albino resignado.

\- ¿Cómo es que se hicieron amigos? Digo es que son tan diferentes- preguntó Armin curioso.

\- Bueno el encontró mi cuaderno hace unos meses atrás, cuando me lo devolvió me preguntó que escribía en él, después de eso hablamos horas sobre música, ambos compartimos la pasión por la misma- Lysandro se detuvo y pareció recordar algo con melancolía- Castiel deja salir sus sentimientos y frustraciones mediante la música, es bueno que lo haga pero siento que a veces debería decir lo que realmente siente.

El ojiazul asintió comprensivo.

\- A veces el callar algo demasiado tiempo genera conflictos- comentó pensando en su propia situación con Alexy.

\- Estoy seguro de que si Castiel deja sus miedos atrás, sus palabras llegarán a quién debe escucharlas y esa persona también quera expresar lo que siente, al final tal vez todo sea un doloroso y gran malentendido.

Armin sonrió al ver lo realmente buen amigo que era el albino al preocuparse tanto por el guitarrista.

\- Se que algún día él será capaz de hacerlo- aseguró el ojiazul para sorpresa del otro.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- indagó Lysandro confundido.

\- No conozco mucho a Castiel pero si se que con un amigo como tu cualquiera es capaz de superar sus temores.

Lysandro se sonrojó un poco y sonrió con timidez ante lo dicho por el otro, sentía una calidez extraña invadirlo cuando el ojiazul decía algo así sobre él.


	10. Niña, Nila, o como sea

Kentin caminaba tranquilo por el pasillo feliz de haberse librado por un rato de la colorida garrapata que lo seguía últimamente.

\- Bueno al fin un momento solo- pensó en voz alta hasta que de repente lo metieron en un aula vacía sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

\- ¿Pero qué...?- intentó reclamar pero lo interrumpieron.

\- Te llamas Kentin ¿Verdad?- le preguntó Armin que lo había acorralado contra unos pupitres.

 _"No, por favor, que esté gemelo no esté igual de loco al otro"_ pensó el ojiverde.

\- Si mi nombre es Kentin y tú eres el gemelo de Alexy si no me equivocó ¿Qué motivos te llevan a arrastrarme de repente a un aula vacía sin mi consentimiento?- indagó pacientemente.

Armin se cruzó de brazos y lo observó con seriedad.

\- Tenemos que hablar- soltó de repente el ojiazul.

Kentin podía simplemente hacer a un lado al chico e irse, aunque eran de una misma altura era evidente que el friki, que solo pasaba jugando videojuegos, no podría lidiar con la fuerza que adquirió en la escuela militar, sin embargo le parecía curiosa la actitud determinada del otro y accedió a escucharlo.

\- ¿De qué tenemos que hablar?- preguntó al final.

\- Mira Kentin- el ojiazul tomó aire para decir lo siguiente- sé que mi hermano es algo "inusual" y comprendería si llegado el momento en que te hable del tema te quieras alejar de él pero te advierto, si lo agredes yo te mato, entendiste, te mato- amenazo el chico.

Armin estaba acostumbrado a advertirles eso a los chicos a los que su hermano les ponía el ojo encima, al principio no se metía en los enamoramientos de Alexy pero luego de una tarde en que el ojiazul llegó golpeado y con un hueso roto, decidió poner a los tipos en sobre aviso.

\- Se que Alexy es gay- confesó el castaño para sorpresa del otro.

\- ¿Tu... tu sabes que Alex..?- preguntó extrañado.

\- No es que tu hermano lo oculte mucho que digamos- alegó el chico rodando los ojos con ironía.

\- Lo sabes y aún así...- Armin no lo comprendía.

\- Soy heterosexual, si, sin embargo, porque tu hermano sea cómo es no lo voy a golpear o despreciar, tal vez lo alejé un poco porque molesta mucho pero agredirlo no, yo sufrí acoso escolar también, en este momento me puedo ver rudo y eso, pero antes era débil, no solo física sino también mentalmente, por eso comprendo el dolor de ser maltratado y no soportaría hacerle lo mismo a alguien más.

El pelinegro miró al chico frente a sí con admiración, él deseaba poder volverse fuerte también y poder defender a su hermano.

\- Kentin- le dijo- eres una buena persona.

El ojiverde le sonrió.

\- Y tu un gran hermano.

Lysandro caminaba por el pasillo en busca de su libreta de pikachu cuando vio una escena que no le gustó.

Armin y Kentin salían de un aula vacía charlando de manera tranquila, el castaño parecía comentarle algo al ojiazul que solo asentía sonriendo.

 _"¿Qué hace Armin sonriéndole a ese tipo_?" Pensó el albino molesto y decidió intervenir.

\- Armin- llamó con voz firme.

\- Hey Lysandro- saludo el ojiazul alegre.

Kentin observó al albino y al instante sintió que la mirada de este era de amenaza color rojo, número 10, o cómo sea que se dijera cuando la vida está en peligro.

\- Yo... este... tengo que volver al aula- se despidió para luego marcharse rápidamente de allí.

\- Nos vemos luego- alcanzó a gritarle Armin.

\- Creí que preferías evitar a "los demás"- comento el chico de ojos bicolor con un tono de reproche.

Lysandro no sabía lo que le sucedía, el no era caprichoso ni nada, es más si Armin lograba hacer más amigos se alegraría por él, pero el que estuviera tan cómodo con el castaño ese, no le hacía gracia para nada.

\- Supongo que lo estoy superando- contestó el ojiazul que no capto la molestia del otro- supongo que te lo debó a ti, gracias Lysandro.

El albino se impresionó un poco por el agradecimiento del otro.

\- ¿Por qué? Yo no he hecho nada.

\- Por hacerme entender que no puedo integrar a Alex a la sociedad si no me integró yo primero- el friki sonrió-, crearé un lugar para nosotros, un sitio que podamos llamar nuestro sin miedo y cuando lo haya logrado intentaré arreglar las cosas con Alexy, tendré el derecho de acercarme a él de nuevo cuando sea más fuerte- dijo con determinación en su voz.

El compositor olvidándose por completo de su molestia anterior, desordeno de forma cariñosa el cabello del más bajo.

\- Espero me permitas ayudarte a crearlo- le pidió sonriendo.

Armin se sonrojó un poco y simplemente decidió cambiar de tema.

\- Por cierto ¿Qué haces vagando por el pasillo? No me digas que se nuevo perdiste tu libreta.

Lysandro desvío la mirada y se cruzó de brazos avergonzado.

\- No es que la pierda, es que suelo dejarla guardada en lugares inusuales que luego olvidó- se defendió de manera irracional causando diversión en el ojiazul.

\- Yo te ayudó a busc...- Armin no pudo terminar la oración porque algo parecido a un remolino paso corriendo a su lado y salto sobre el albino.

\- LYSANDRO- grito con voz chillona lo que resultó ser una chica vestida de manera victoriana.

\- Nina no me abraces delante de... digo no me abraces sin mi permiso- se quejó el chico de ojos bicolor quitándosela de encima.

\- Pero Lyss yo soy tu fan número uno- reclamó la chica.

\- Cof, cof- tosió disimuladamente Armin dando a entender que él seguía ahí.

\- ¿Él quién es?- le preguntó Nina a su ídolo señalando al pelinegro con el dedo índice.

\- Nina no señales a la gente- le riño Lysandro- el es Armin, es mi amigo y justo antes de que interrumpieras le comentaba que perdí mi libreta.

\- Bueno eso ya no importa porque yo estoy aquí para ayudarte- aclaró la chica sonriendo de manera melosa.

Armin no sabía porque pero esa chica le caía mal, le parecía que se tomaba muchas libertades con su recién adquirido amigo de ojos bicolor y eso no le agradaba, por eso decidió bajarla de la nube.

\- No es necesario niña- dijo ocultando sin mucho éxito su mal humor- yo ayudaré a Lysandro con su libreta.

\- Mi nombre es Nina no niña- se defendió la fan molesta.

\- ¡Oh eso ya lo sé! Simplemente te dije niña porque eso es justo lo que eres.

Armin y Nina comenzaron una pelea de miradas ante un confundido Lysandro que no comprendía nada.

\- Pues yo me voy por aquí- interrumpió el duelo la chica para irse por la derecha- yo le entregaré esa libreta a Lysandro.

\- No si yo la encuentro primero- sentenció el ojiazul marchándose por la izquierda.

El albino se quedo quieto unos segundos sin saber que hacer hasta que finalmente decidió el también ir en busca de su libreta.


	11. El secreto de la libreta

_**"El azul de sus ojos**_

 _ **conmueve mi alma**_

 _ **acelera mis latidos**_

 _ **perturba mi calma.**_

 _ **La sonrisa en sus labios**_

 _ **a mi cuerpo provoca**_

 _ **el deseo de querer tocarlos**_

 _ **volviendo a mi mente loca.**_

 _ **Y me siento enloquecer**_

 _ **sin entender estos sentimientos**_

 _ **que en mi pecho siento crecer**_

 _ **tan rápido como corren los vientos."**_

Violetta se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo al leer aquél escrito, unos minutos atrás cuándo encontró una libreta en el piso supuso que era de Lysandro pero al ver que la portada de la misma tenía un dibujo muy colorido no estuvo segura y decidió abrirla para buscar el nombre del dueño, sin embargo lo que se encontró fueron muchos escritos dedicados a una persona de ojos azules y cabello negro.

Ella no era chismosa pero aquellas palabras eran tan hermosas que sin querer se vio sumergida en la libreta leyendo página tras página.

\- VIOLETTA- escuchó que la llamaron a lo lejos y al voltearse pudo notar a Armin correr hacía ella.

\- Armin ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la chica con su tranquila voz de siempre.

\- ¿No has visto una libreta con una portada de pikachu? Es parecida a la que tienes en las ma...- el ojiazul se cayó al reconocer la libreta.

\- ¡Ah! Si- la chica se sonrojó devolviendo la libreta- la abrí para buscar el nombre del dueño- se excusó al tiempo que pensaba que Armin era algo narcisista al escribir de esa forma sobre sí mismo, porque era evidente que él era la inspiración para aquellos escritos.

\- No te preocupes, de todos modos no creó que Lysandro escriba planes malignos o algo así en ella- bromeó el ojiazul.

Violetta deseo decirle a Armin que abriera la libreta y leyera esas palabras que definitivamente iban dirigidas a él pero con gran fuerza de voluntad se contuvo.

\- Tienes razón- respondió sonriendo de forma nerviosa.

\- Bueno iré a devolvérsela- el pelinegro se volteó para irse pero sin querer chocó con alguien que estaba detrás de él.

\- Lo siento...- se disculpó pero al observar bien contra quién chocó se quedo en shock.

Una persona de cabello purpura y ojos verdes lo miraba con timidez, era igual a Violetta nada más que era un chico y en lugar de llevar los instrumentos de dibujo como ella, llevaba consigo lo que parecía ser un estuche de violín.

\- No...no..., fue mi culpa- habló finalmente la copia masculina de la dibujante con una voz igual de baja que la misma.

Armin observó a Violetta y al chico una y otra vez sin entender que pasaba allí.

\- Arlett- dijo finalmente la chica abrazando a su copia casi exacta.

\- Violetta te extrañe mucho- respondió el chico al corresponder el abrazo.

\- Esto yo...- Armin quería que alguien le explicará.

\- Ah, es cierto- la chica soltó al pelipurpura y miro al ojiazul- tu no lo conoces porque llegaste hace unas semanas, el es Arlett mi hermano gemelo, se fue al extranjero unos meses para estudiar música- explicó la chica con alegría de tener a su hermano de vuelta.

\- Mucho gustó, yo soy Armin- se presentó el mismo con educación.

\- Me gusta tu libreta- contestó el chico señalando el objeto entre las manos del pelinegro.

\- ¡Es cierto, la libreta!- el chico salió corriendo- fue un placer Arlett, hasta luego Violetta- alcanzó a gritar para despedirse.

\- Que persona más curiosa- le comento Arlett a su hermana una vez que estuvieron solos.

Violetta solo asintió dándole la razón.

Lysandro estaba por darse por vencido cuando Nina apareció junto a él.

\- No pude encontrar tu libreta- la chica estaba estresada- seguro un acosador la robó.

 _"Tú eres la única acosadora que conozco"_ pensó el albino para sí mismo.

\- Tranquila Nina, Armin la va a encontrar- le respondió completamente seguro.

\- ¿Y que tiene ese tal Armin que no tenga yo como para encontrar tu libreta?- indagó la chica molesta.

\- Armin es especial- fue la simple respuesta del cantante.

Nina iba a indagar más pero en eso el mismo pelinegro se acercó corriendo.

\- Lysandro la encontré- dijo una vez estuvo frente a ellos.

La chica observó la libreta y sonrió con arrogancia.

\- Se nota que no conoces a Lysandro, esa por supuesto no es su libreta, el nunca usaría una con dibujos infantiles y estúpidos, sus amigos de verdad sabemos que a él no le gustan esas cosas- dijo sonriendo con maldad.

Armin se sintió fatal, él le había sugerido la libreta al albino porque pensó que le gustaría pero por lo que decía esa niña comprendió que no era así, el chico de ojos bicolor solo la había comprado para no hacerlo sentir mal.

\- Lo siento Lysandro- se disculpó entregándole la libreta al mismo para luego salir corriendo.

\- ¿Ese chico es tonto o qué? Ese cuaderno ridículo definitivamente no es tuyo- se jactó la chica una vez que estuvieron solos.

\- Esta es mi libreta- el albino la miró enojado- me gusta tal y como es, así que te pido que nunca vuelvas a llamarla ridícula.

\- Lysandro...- susurró la chica impresionada por la actitud hostil del otro.

\- Vete a casa Nina, siento que si te veo un segundo más dejaré de ser un caballero y te pondré en tu lugar- indicó el albino para luego dejar a la chica sola y correr a buscar a Armin.


	12. Cosas que pasan

Lysandro corrió por casi todo el instituto, fue al jardín, al gymnasio, paso por la sala de delegados, hasta que al fin encontró a Armin acurrucado una de las gradas de la escalera.

\- Armin...- lo llamó pero el otro no le miró.

\- Lo siento...- respondió con voz triste el pelinegro.

\- No entiendo porque te disculpas- el albino se sentó junto a él conteniendo las ganas de abrazarlo al verlo tan vulnerable.

\- Es que nunca había tenido un amigo como tú, estaba tan feliz de que aceptaras a mi hermano, de que me apoyaras, tu eres tan amable y yo tan imprudente, escogí esa libreta porque a mí me gusto y pensé que a ti te gustaría también pero solo te hice hacer el ridículo, soy tan mal amigo.

\- A mí me gusta la libreta- contesto el albino sinceramente.

\- No tienes que usarla sólo para hacerme sentir bien.

\- Sabes al principio me parecía algo extravagante, no te lo niego- confesó el albino- pero me sentí tan feliz.

El pelinegro levantó su mirada y de nuevo dorado y verde se fusionaron con azul.

"¿Por qué?" Fue la silenciosa interrogante en la mirada del friki.

\- Me gusta la libreta porque tú la elegiste especialmente para mí- confesó el victoriano- cada vez que la veo recuerdo que tu pensaste en mi, aunque fuera en algo tan sencillo como seleccionar una libreta, tu quisiste que tuviera algo que era de tu agrado, por eso cuando la llevo conmigo es como si una parte de tu esencia me acompañara también.

Armin se sonrojó por las palabras del otro, sonaban casi como una confesión romántica pero supuso que Lysandro hablaba así todo el tiempo ya que después de todo era un compositor.

\- ¿Enserió te gusta?- preguntó con timidez.

\- Me gusta, definitivamente me gusta.

Nathaniel ordenaba unos papeles en la sala de delegados cuando escucho una voz muy conocida llamarlo.

\- Natt hola- saludó Arlett entrando a la sala.

El rubio se levantó dejando de lado todo para ir a abrazarlo.

\- Arlett volviste ¿Cómo te fue en el viaje? ¿Viste animales extraños? ¿Me trajiste ese peluche de gato que me prometiste?- interrogaba el delegado a su amigo efusivamente.

\- Cálmate Natt, cálmate, vamos a la cafetería y ahí hablamos con calma- le propuso sonriendo el pelipurpura.

\- Tengo trabajo que hacer pero...- el rubio parecía indeciso- tal vez pueda hacerlo luego.

\- Tranquilo yo después te ayudo, entonces ¿A la cafetería?

\- Vamos- acepto el delegado finalmente.

Castiel caminaba hacía el patio del instituto cuando vio a unos sonrientes Nathaniel y Arlett salir de la sala de delegados.

\- Arlett- masculló apretando los dientes, al pelirrojo ese chico nunca le cayó bien.

El pelipurpura al notar que el guitarrista los observaba abrazo al delegado por la cintura y se volteó a ver al otro con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- ¿Qué sucede Arlett?- preguntó el rubio que aún no notaba la presencia de Castiel.

\- Es que quiero recuperar todo el tiempo que perdimos Natt- contesto el chico con fingida inocencia.

Castiel llenó de furia camino hasta ellos.

\- Pero si ya regreso pelo de uva- saludó llamando la atención de ambos.

\- ¡Oh, pero si es Cassi! ¿Por qué te teñiste el cabello de rojo? ¿Querías demostrar lo anormal que eres?- indagó el recién llegado.

Nathaniel observaba a ambos sin saber qué hacer, estaba acostumbrado a detener los conflictos entre ambos pero ahora que Castiel y él no se llevaban no sabía qué hacer.

\- Yo al menos cambié, tú sigues pareciendo un chicle pegándote a todos- se defendió el guitarrista.

\- Te equivocas Cassi, al único al que a mí me gusta pegarme es a Natt- respondió el chico abrazando al delegado por el cuello.

\- Si que eres una molestia- el ojigris observó la escena con rencor.

\- BUENO BASTA- grito al fin el rubio muy enojado- Castiel tú no eres quién para criticar la amistad entre Arlett y yo, así que déjanos en paz- sentenció para luego tomar el brazo del pelipurpura y arrastrarlo lejos de ahí.

Castiel quiso acercarse y separarlos de una buena vez pero el delegado tenía razón, ellos ya no eran amigos.


	13. Espías

Leigh y Rosalya charlaban en una cafetería cerca del instituto al que asistía la chica, ella batía la azúcar de su café una y otra vez mirando a su novio con coquetería y diversión.

\- Rosa deja de jugar, sabes que quiero obtener ya esa información- se quejo el pelinegro cruzando los brazos de manera caprichosa, era evidente de donde había sacado Lysandro su forma de hacer berrinche.

\- Bueno, bueno, es solo que es divertido verte impaciente, lo siento- la chica sonrió tranquilizando al mayor.

\- Esta bien linda, te disculpo, ahora dime lo que averiguaste- pidió el diseñador.

La albina saco un folder azul y se lo paso al chico para que lo leyera, este al abrirlo encontró una foto del ojiazul mejor vestido de cómo el recordaba que fue a la tienda, junto a la de un chico de aspecto colorido y alegre similar a él.

\- ¿Antes tenía el cabello azul y los ojos rosas?- indago sin comprender.

\- No Leigh, el otro chico es Alexy su gemelo- explico la chica-, en su expediente dice que se han transferido de instituto constantemente, no duran ni siquiera tres meses después de que ingresan.

\- Eso es extraño, no conozco a Alexy pero Armin no parece un chico problemático- comento el diseñador preocupado.

\- ¿Qué crees que pueda estarles pasando?

\- Ya he escuchado sobre casos como estos, chicos que no duran mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar y pasan desapercibidos.

\- ¿Tú crees que ellos...?

\- Si, Rosalya.

\- Alexy y Armin entonces son espías.

Leigh miro a su novia con seriedad regañándola en forma silenciosa.

\- Ya se Leigh, solo intentaba bromear porque es muy difícil creer que casos así realmente existan, yo no quiero creer que ellos...- la chica no podía simplemente decirlo en voz alta, era muy triste.

\- Ellos fueron acosados en sus anteriores institutos- concluyo el diseñador finalmente- es triste aceptarlo pero no hay otra explicación.

La albina bajo la mirada con tristeza, para ella era difícil aceptar que hubiera personas capaces de dañar a otras de forma tan cruel solo por placer.

\- Además hay otra cosa- señalo la chica recobrando la compostura.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- No sé porque motivo Alexy últimamente parece despreciar a su hermano, he visto a Armin intentar hablar con él varias veces y ser rechazado.

El pelinegro analizo los hechos en silencio antes de responder.

\- Tenemos que llegar al fondo de esto.

\- ¿Y si le preguntamos a Lysandro?- sugirió la chica preocupada.

\- No, conozco a Lyss, si Armin le conto algo el no va a decírmelo por respeto, tenemos que investigarlo nosotros mismos.

Rosalya iba a responder pero en ese momento a la cafetería ingresaron Nathaniel y Arlett, la chica le hizo una señal a su pareja indicándole que le interesaba oír esa conversación y el chico suspiro al comprender que iban a hacer de espías.

"Bueno al menos Rosa debe tener una buena razón"- pensó resignado.

\- Arlett ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no insultes a Castiel?- le reclamo el rubio a su amigo.

\- Pero es que es tan fácil hacerlo rabiar, se altera por la más mínima provocación- alego el pelipurpura- tu amigo es irremediable.

\- El ya no es mi amigo, para serte sincero creo que nunca lo fue- confeso el delegado con tristeza.

El chico de ojos verdes pareció sorprendido.

\- ¿No me digas que finalmente te le declaraste y te rechazo?- indago curioso.

\- ¡Cállate!- chillo Nathaniel avergonzado- Eso no fue lo que sucedió...

\- Déjame adivinar ¿Debrah?

El rubio asintió decaído.

\- Hizo creer a Castiel que yo me quise propasar con ella.

\- ¿Y el no te creyó cuando intentaste defenderte?- más que pregunta fue una afirmación por parte del pelipurpura.

\- Exactamente, no lo solo no me creyó sino que también se lanzo a golpes contra mí, desde entonces estamos peleados.

Arlett noto la tristeza que producía el tema en el rubio y prefirió cambiar el curso de la conversación.

Rosalya y Leigh dejaron el dinero de la cuenta sobre la mesa y salieron de la cafetería de manera sigilosa.

\- Rosa, sabes que no me gusta espiar a los demás si no hay una razón validad, así que será mejor que me lo expliques- exigió saber el diseñador.

\- Veras ese de ahí era Nathaniel, es un conocido del instituto, él es el delegado principal.

\- ¿Y escuchamos su conversación por qué...?

\- Una vez la directora me envió a entregarle unos papeles pero lo olvide, así que decidí ir en la tarde cuando ya no quedaba prácticamente nadie en el instituto a entregárselos, sin embargo al abrir la puerta me de la sala de delegados me percate de que estaba llorando en silencio.

\- ¿Y qué hiciste?

\- Solo cerré la puerta y me marche sin que notara mi presencia, al otro día le ofrecí una disculpa y le entregue los papeles.

\- ¿Y por qué no le preguntaste sobre lo que sucedía?- pregunto curioso ya que sabía que la chica odiaba no hacer algo si una persona estaba sufriendo.

\- Nathaniel nos vive ayudando a todos pero cuando se trata de que lo ayuden a él, no se deja ayudar, por eso supe que si le preguntaba no me diría nada y decidí averiguar por mi cuenta que es lo que le sucede- explico la albina con seriedad.

\- ¿Crees que sea por lo que dijo de Castiel?- pregunto el diseñador recordando al pelirrojo amigo de su hermano.

\- En parte, pero creo que es más que eso, él es algo cohibido y estoy casi segura que esconde su verdadera personalidad, además se exige demasiado en los estudios y se obliga a sí mismo a ser el mejor delegado ... Es como si tuviera miedo a fallar... Como si algo fuera a pasar si él no es un chico perfecto...

Leigh miro a su novia con comprensión, la chica estaba preocupada por el rubio y tenía razones de peso para estarlo.


	14. La petición

Armin no se podía mover, no podía hablar, ni siquiera parpadear, simplemente era una estatua observadora de lo que sucedía.

Alexy frente a él estaba siendo golpeado y humillado, le repetían una y otra vez que era una basura, una deformación, algo que no debería existir.

"NO ES CIERTO, ALEXY ES MI PRECIADO HERMANO" quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas el pelinegro pero su voz no salía, solo podía llorar de impotencia.

\- ALEXY- se despertó gritando en medio de la noche para encontrarse frente a él a su hermano de cabellos azules.

Alexy sabía que tenía que ignorar a su hermano pero Armin sufría de esas pesadillas desde que tuvieron que abandonar su primer instituto.

Miraba al exaltado pelinegro frente a él observarlo con dolor, era como un niño pidiéndole consuelo a su madre tras lo que él consideraba la peor experiencia nocturna.

\- Ven- le dijo estrechándolo entre sus brazos, sabía que debía ser indiferente con él pero adoraba a su hermano y al menos por esa noche sería egoísta y lo mantendría a su lado.

Armin por su parte entre los brazos de su hermano se permitió llorar, los últimos días se sintió abandonado y olvidado por el ojirosa, pero él que viniera a consolarlo de sus pesadillas le demostraba que Alexy aún era su cariñoso hermano en el fondo y se prometió que aunque el peliazul volviera a comportarse como un cretino a la mañana siguiente, el no se rendiría hasta poder crear un lugar ideal para ambos.

Lysandro se dirigía al aula de ciencias a recoger unos materiales cuándo se topo en el pasillo con Armin.

\- Hola- le saludo sonriendo.

El pelinegro por su parte le devolvió la sonrisa entusiasta.

\- Hola Lysandro, disculpa ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Kentin?- preguntó el ojiazul causando molestia en el albino.

\- ¿Y para que buscas a Kentin?- indago Lysandro frunciendo el ceño.

\- Es... es algo privado- respondió el ojiazul sonrojado.

\- Pues no, no lo he visto, es mas creo que no vino- _"y espero que no venga en varios días"_ pensó molesto el chico de ojos bicolor- pero si lo que necesitas es ayuda en algo yo te puedo ayudar.

\- No gracias, iré a buscarlo por ahí- contesto Armin algo extrañado por la actitud del otro.

\- Como quieras- dijo finalmente el albino para marcharse echando humo de la rabia.

Armin encontró a Kentin tomando agua en uno de los bebederos cercanos a la sala de delegados.

\- Ken, que dicha que te encuentro- le saludo al verlo.

\- ¿Armin? ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó el castaño extrañado porque el otro le buscará.

\- ¿Podemos hablar el privado?- propuso el ojizul y el otro chico acepto.

A los pocos minutos se encontraban en una de las aulas vacías del instituto.

\- Veras Kentin ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos la última vez?- indagó nervioso el ojiazul.

\- Si ¿Qué pasa con ello?

\- Bueno, comprendí que necesito ser más fuerte no solo mental sino que físicamente, no voy a andar por ahí golpeando a los demás pero quiero saber defenderme a mí y a los que aprecio si algo sucede- confesó el pelinegro.

\- ¿Y eso tiene que ver conmigo por...?- el ojiverde no comprendía a lo que quería llegar el otro.

\- Por favor entréname- pidió el friki finalmente.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?

\- Eres la única persona que conozco que ha pasado lo mismo que mi hermano y yo- el pelinegro bajo la mirada porque sentía que si veía al otro a los ojos no podría continuar hablando- el dolor, el sufrimiento, la impotencia, tu pasaste por todo y aún así lograste volverte fuerte, por ese motivo, por favor se mi maestro.

Kentin lo pensó seriamente, el comprendía lo que era sentirse débil y vulnerable, muchas veces el también deseo que alguien le tendiera la mano y le sirviera de guía.

\- De acuerdo Armin, yo seré tu maestro.

Sucrette se dirigía al club de jardinería cuando escuchó una interesante conversación salir de un aula vacía.

\- Lo mejor será que Alexy no se dé cuenta de nuestra relación- se escuchó la voz de Armin dentro del aula.

La chica se detuvo de golpe al escuchar aquello.

\- Concuerdo contigo, la verdad no sé como pueda reaccionar y no quiero averiguarlo.

 _"Ese es mi Kentin"_ pensó Su impresionada al escuchar la voz del castaño.

\- Supongo que diría algo como que el que debe hacer ese tipo de cosas es él y no yo, pero yo quiero hacerlo- el pelinegro se escuchaba decidido.

\- Entonces es nuestro secreto- sentencio Kentin.

Sucrette salió corriendo del lugar, quiso llorar, le dolía saber que había perdido a Kentin y ni siquiera a manos del peliazul sino que a manos de su hermano.

 **Se reciben comentarios, tomates, ponnys, lo que gusten...**


	15. Sin negativas

Castiel gruñía con molestia mientras ajustaba las cuerdas de su guitarra y Lysandro por su parte parecía querer atravesar con el bolígrafo la libreta sobre la que escribía con más fuerza de la necesaria.

\- ¿Tu por qué estás de mal humor?- preguntó el pelirrojo que conocía bien al otro.

Lysandro dejó de torturar la pobre libreta y miró a su amigo con el ceño fruncido.

\- La verdad no sé ¿Y tú por qué lo estás?- indagó curioso también.

\- El "angelical"- el ojigris hizo comillas en el aire con sus dedos- Arlett regreso.

\- ¡Oh! No lo sabía- comento el albino olvidándose por unos minutos de su propio mal humor- tendré que buscarlo para darle un saludo bienvenida apropiado.

\- ¿Tu también le harás fiesta de regreso a ese tipo?- se quejó el guitarrista enfadado.

\- No sé que tienes contra Arlett, es un chico tranquilo y amigable.

\- ¿Amigable? Es un hipócrita, finge ser una palomita inocente contoneándose por ahí con su estúpido violín detrás de ese delegaducho- alego el pelirrojo terminando de ajustar las cuerdas de su guitarra.

\- El hecho de que menciones a Nathaniel, me hace recordar algo- comentó Lysandro.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Recuerdo ese tiempo en el que dudabas si aprender a tocar la guitarra o la batería.

\- Um si, me costaba elegir porque ambas me gustan ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con la secretaria?

\- Bueno recuerdo un día en que nos lo topamos en el salón de música y él comentó: "Definitivamente los músicos que tocan instrumentos de cuerda son geniales".

\- ¿Enserio dijo eso?- el guitarrista se sonrojó fingiendo ignorancia- yo no lo recuerdo.

\- Fue algo muy curioso ya que al día siguiente llegaste completamente seguro de querer aprender a tocar guitarra.

\- Una coincidencia supongo- se defendió el ojigris ante la acusación obvia del otro.

\- Si, una simple coincidencia- concluyó el albino con un poco de burla en su voz.

Armin salía del instituto muy contento, Kentin le había prometido comenzar el entrenamiento para ser más fuerte la semana siguiente y el estaba ansioso.

\- Solo este fin de semana y ya- pensó entusiasmado en voz alta.

\- ¿Solo este fin de semana para qué?- preguntó una voz que lo sorprendió.

\- Buenas tardes Leigh- saludo al dueños de la voz al reconocerlo- no me prestes atención son solo tonterías.

\- ¿Tienes algo qué hacer en los próximos dos días?- indagó el diseñador sonriendo de manera amable.

\- Bueno pensaba aprovechar este fin de semana para lograr descifrar todas las jugadas de "Mano-chan" finalmente- respondió el chico frotando una mano contra su nuca avergonzado al escuchar lo patéticos que sonaban sus planes en voz alta.

\- ¿Realmente estas tan ocupado?- preguntó Leigh con ojos tristes.

\- Bueno yo esto...yo...- el ojiazul no pudo evitar caer ante la evidente manipulación del otro- bueno "Mano-chan" siempre puede esperar.

\- Genial así puedes venir con nosotros este fin de semana- reveló finalmente el mayor sus verdaderos planes ya sin rastro de lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- ¿Ir con ustedes? ¿A dónde?- el friki estaba confundido.

\- Iremos a la casa de mis padres, pasaremos por ti mañana a las 7 de la mañana, lleva tu pijama que dormimos allá, nos vemos- término Leigh de informar para luego marcharse rápidamente sin dar tiempo a negativas.

Armin se quedo quieto y mudo ante la confusión durante algunos minutos.

\- Un momento ¿Cuándo acepte yo ir?- se preguntó finalmente sin comprender nada.

Lysandro empacaba sus cosas cuando Leigh ingreso a su habitación sonriendo.

\- ¿Todo listo para mañana?- preguntó el mayor.

El albino recordó cuándo eran pequeños y su hermano revisaba que él no olvidará nada para ir al preescolar, siempre terminaban corriendo porque él perdía los botes de plastilina y los lápices de colores, aún recordaba al ahora diseñador con el ceño fruncido buscando los lápices bajo el sillón.

\- Leigh ya no soy un niño, ahora puedo hacer solo mi equipaje- se quejó el chico de ojos bicolor.

\- ¿Llevas ropa interior?- preguntó el mayor con los brazos cruzados.

Lysandro se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que su hermano tenía razón y había olvidado por completo ese detalle.

\- Aún no he terminado de empacar, ya la iba a agregar- se defendió caprichoso.

\- Como quieras pero recuerda que mañana debemos salir temprano, papá y mamá están ansiosos por vernos a los cuatro.

\- ¿Cuatro? ¿No somos Rosalya, tu y yo nada más?- interrogó extrañado el menor.

\- ¡Ah, es cierto! Olvidé mencionarlo, invité a Armin a venir con nosotros- confesó el pelinegro antes de salir de la habitación- buenas noches Lyss.

El chico de ojos bicolor se quedó paralizado en media habitación sin reaccionar.

\- ¿Qué él qué?- pensó finalmente en voz alta luego de algunos minutos.


	16. Muuuy grande

Alexy observaba preocupado a su hermano, el pelinegro parecía un niño explorador llevando consigo maleta gigante.

\- No olvidaste empacar tu cama ¿Verdad?- le pregunto a su hermano con ironía, aunque realmente lo que quería era decirle que no se apartara de él todo el fin de semana.

\- ¿Tengo que llevar mi cama?- chillo Armin tan nervioso que ni podía detectar el sarcasmo de su hermano.

\- Solo asegúrate de no morir ¿Ok?- pidió el peliazul fingiendo exasperación.

Armin sonrió contento, el conocía a su hermano y era más que obvio que aunque pareciera burlarse de él, la verdad es que estaba muy preocupado.

\- Tal vez algún día tú también quieras venir- comento en voz alta el ojiazul que realmente deseaba que Alexy interactuara con personas amables como lo eran Lysandro, Rosalya y Leigh.

Alexy solo lo miro directamente durante algunos segundos y luego se marcho a su habitación.

El pelinegro suspiro y espero en la sala hasta que escucho el timbre sonar, se levanto y arrastrando su excesivo equipaje abrió la puerta.

\- ARMIN- grito Rosalya entusiasmada entrando de lleno a la casa para luego abrazarlo con fuerza.

\- Rosa no debes hacer eso- replico Leigh.

\- Es cierto Rosa no debes- Lysandro apoyo a su hermano algo molesto por la cercanía entre la albina y el friki.

\- Si, no debes dejarte a Armin para ti sola, yo también lo quiero abrazar- comento el diseñador también estrechándolo entre sus brazos para gran sorpresa y disgusto del albino.

Rosalya y Leigh luego observaron a Lysandro esperando que aprovechara él también la oportunidad de abrazar al pelinegro, sin embargo el chico de ojos bicolor dejo pasar la oportunidad.

\- Hola Armin ¿Listo para irnos?- pregunto con sonriendo al chico aun aturdido por los abrazos.

\- Yo... esto... si- respondió el ojiazul mostrando su gran maleta.

\- Min no creo que ocupes tantas cosas- comento Rosalya con ternura.

\- Lo siento, es que nunca he ido de viaje con otras personas que no sean mamá, papá y Alexy- se disculpo el chico apenado por su inexperiencia.

 _"El es tan tierno"_ pensó la albina con ganas de abrazarlo de nuevo.

 _"Papá y mamá querrán adoptarlo"_ reflexiono el diseñador por su parte.

\- Tranquilo, siempre hay una primera vez, te aseguro que lo disfrutaras- le intento calmar Lysandro provocando un sonrojo leve en Rosalya y Leigh.

 _"Esa frase tiene doble sentido"_ pensó la pareja de novios al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Dónde están tus padres Armin?- pregunto el diseñador una vez que logro superar lo dicho por su hermano- quiero hablar con ellos para que no se preocupen.

\- Ellos no se encuentran, salieron a arreglar unos asuntos muy temprano pero dijeron que si les llamaba al llegar a mi destino no tenían problema alguno- respondió el chico entusiasmado.

 _"Y yo que quería conocer a los suegros de Lyss"_ se lamento mentalmente el mayor.

\- Bueno será mejor que nos marchemos ya, papá y mamá están esperándonos.

Armin tembloroso se abrazo a Lysandro con fuerza.

\- Armin...

\- Lyss... Lysandro...es la primera vez que yo...

\- Tranquilo todo estará bien...

\- Pero es muy grande...

\- Bueno es una vaca se supone que sea grande- le intento calmar el albino.

\- Pero es la primera vez que veo una tan cerca- chillo el ojiazul que abrazo más al otro cuando la vaca se movió.

Leigh y Rosalya que interpretaron el inicio de la conversación de manera completamente distinta se sonrojaron levemente.

\- Tranquilo Armin- intervino el diseñador interrumpiendo la conversación- el ganado es muy manso, no te lastimara y si lo hace yo prometo defenderte- sentencio con su sonrisa de 50 quilates.

El friki sonrió agradecido pero Lysandro frunció el ceño.

\- Ya la vaca se fue, tal vez ya puedas soltar a Lyss- comento la albina con burla.

\- Si... lo siento- se disculpo el pelinegro menor soltando al otro, el chico de ojos bicolor quiso decirle algo feo a Rosalya pero no lo hizo porque él era un caballero.

\- Bueno continuemos- sugirió Leigh comenzando a caminar de nuevo seguido por su novia dejando unos metros atrás a Armin y Lysandro.

\- Armin...- le llamo en un susurro el albino.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- respondió el chico aun algo nervioso por el ganado.

\- No me molesta que me abrases.

El ojiazul se sonrojo ante las palabras del otro, ser amigo de un compositor como Lysandro a veces resultaba difícil, ya que sus palabras sonaban todas como una bonita declaración.

\- Se que no te molesta pero parezco un niño refugiándome en brazos de alguien que me da seguridad, tengo que volverme fuerte por mi mismo- explico el chico decidido.

\- Aun si te vuelves fuerte, si sientes la necesidad de comportarte como un niño ven a mí, no recurras a nadie más, solamente a mí.

El pelinegro miro al más alto sorprendido por sus palabras.

\- Lo prometo- contesto finalmente agradecido.


	17. De padres y conejos

Armin sin saber cómo en un segundo ya se encontraba frente a los señores Ainsworth.

\- Pero que niño tan lindo- decía la amable Josiane acariciándole las mejillas.

\- Pero esta algo delgado, habrá que alimentarlo bien- opinó Geroge con preocupación.

\- Un... un gusto conocerles- fue todo lo que pudo decir en medio de su aturdimiento el ojiazul.

\- Cuando Leigh nos dijo que su hermano tenía un novio nos sorprendimos- comentó la anciana soltando al fin las mejillas del chico.

\- No... yo...no- Armin sonrojado intentaba explicar la situación pero los ancianos no lo dejaban.

\- Si creíamos que nuestro pequeño era asexual- confesó el anciano por su parte.

\- Pero es que yo...- intentó de nuevo explicar el ojiazul.

\- Oh no te preocupes pequeño, no nos importa que salgas con nuestro Lyss, es más ya eres parte de la familia- argumento Josiane.

\- Jos, tenemos que alimentar al muchacho debe de estar hambriento por el largo viaje, Rosalya querida ven tú también- comentó el anciano amablemente.

\- Con gusto- respondió la chica sonriendo.

De esa manera una alegre Rosalya y un ignorado Armin fueron arrastrados a la cocina dejando a los hermanos Ainsworth solos en el recibidor.

\- ¿Tu le dijiste a papá y mamá que Armin es mi novio?- indagó Lysandro viendo a su hermano con una extraña mezcla de enojo, indignación y vergüenza.

\- No Lyss, yo les dije qué él era un amigo especial para ti, ya sabes cómo son papá y mamá- se defendió el pelinegro.

 _"Y tal vez también les mencioné que era tu futuro novio o algo así_ " pensó el diseñador pero no queriendo ser el blanco de la ira de su hermano se guardo la información.

Lysandro no respondió pero con una mirada le dio a entender a su hermano que no le creía nada.

Sin más ambos se dirigieron al comedor dónde se encontraron una interesante escena.

\- ¿Así que ya antes has cuidado una granja?- Geroge le preguntaba a Armin que luchaba con toda su voluntad por terminar con la excesiva cantidad de comida que le sirvió la amable anciana.

\- Bueno en realidad como le comentaba antes yo solo he jugado la granja en facebook pero nada más...- respondió el chico nervioso.

\- ¿Feisbu? ¿Eso es alguna nueva compañía de ganado?- indagó la inocente Josiane.

\- No señora Ainsworth- negó pacientemente el ojiazul mientras Rosalya solo escuchaba la conversación sonriendo- Facebook es una red social.

\- Oh lindo no me llames señora, dime mamá Jos- pidió amistosamente la anciana- dejando eso de lado ¿Red? ¿Como la de las arañas?

Armin estaba a punto del colapso nervioso cuando Lysandro decidió intervenir.

\- Madre por favor no lo aturdas tanto, esta algo cansado del viaje y creo que él no está acostumbrado a consumir tantos alimentos.

 _"Menos si son vegetales"_ pensó en ojiazul agradecido mentalmente por la ayuda que venía a brindarle el albino.

\- Lo siento hijo, es verdad, sin querer lo aturdimos pero es que estamos tan contentos de conocer a tu novio- se disculpó su anciano padre.

\- Yo no soy su novio- dijo rápidamente Armin antes de que lo volvieran a interrumpir.

\- Oh pero porque no ¿Acaso no te agrada nuestro Lysandro? Es un chico bien parecido y responsable- alegó la señora Ainsworth triste.

\- No digo que no lo sea, Lysandro es genial es solo que...

\- ¿Es porque es algo distraído? Te aseguro que mejorará, cuando tenía 3 años dejaba su ropa olvidada pero ha mejorado y ya no anda desnudo por ahí- comentó por su lado el anciano granjero.

\- Padre por favor, no cuentes eso- rogó el albino que aunque amaba a sus padres no quería ser avergonzado a tal extremo.

\- Papá, mamá, Armin es una persona tímida por favor dejemos el tema de su noviazgo con Lysandro para después- decidió cambiar el tema Leigh.

El friki iba a alegar pero una mirada del chico de ojos bicolor le hizo comprender que lo mejor era no intentar llevar la contraria a los señores Ainsworth.

\- Lamento lo de antes, mis padres son muy buenos solo que...- se disculpó Lysandro pasándole un esponjoso y blanco conejo a Armin para que lo cargará.

Los señores Ainsworth aprovechando que sus hijos estaban ahí les pidieron que les ayudaran a cuidar a los animales, ya que al albino le tocó cuidar a los conejos y el ojiazul tenía pánico a que lo mandaran a ordeñar vacas, este se ofreció de inmediato a ayudar al hermano menor, lo cual consecuentemente aumento la creencia de los señores Ainsworth de que ellos tenían una relación.

\- Tus padres son muy amables y cálidos solo que es difícil que capten ciertas cosas- respondió el pelinegro con ternura en sus palabras- en cierta forma tú te pareces mucho a ellos.

\- ¿En que no captó las situaciones?

\- En lo distraído diría yo.

El chico de ojos bicolor comenzó a acariciar a los conejos con algo de nostalgia.

\- Sabes en realidad ellos no son mis verdaderos padres- confesó el albino sin saber porque sentía que con el pelinegro podía hablar de ese tema- son mis abuelos paternos.

\- ¿Tus abuelos? ¿Qué les sucedió a tus padres? Si es que quieres hablar de eso- aclaró el ojiazul que aunque tenía curiosidad comprendía lo difícil que seguramente era para el otro hablar de ese tema.

\- Ellos murieron en un accidente cuando yo era muy pequeño, mis abuelos se hicieron cargo de Leigh y de mí desde entonces, ellos nos han dado todo, mamá Josiane me enseño a cocinar y a Leigh a coser, papá Geroge nos enseñó a cuidar a los animales y a andar en bicicleta, son mis abuelos de sangre pero para mí y Leigh ellos son nuestros verdaderos padres, por eso no soportaría entristecerlos o causarles problemas y por ese mismo motivo aunque a veces quiera preguntarles sobre mis otros padres no me ánimo, no me gustaría que ellos piensen que no hicieron un buen trabajo o algo así.

Armin miró la nostalgia que reflejaba la mirada del otro y sin detenerse a pensarlo lo abrazo.

\- Tus padres son geniales Lysandro, los cuatro, por eso no creó que a mamá Josiane y a papá George les molesté que les preguntes por ellos, es más creó que les haría feliz hablar de tu padre, es su querido hijo después de todo.

El albino quiso llorar pero solo correspondió al abrazo agradecido.

\- Gracias Armin...

El pelinegro deseaba contarle al otro sobre el hecho de que su hermano y el eran adoptados pero prefirió guardar esa conversación para otro momento, uno en el que un conejo no se estuviera haciendo del uno en sus zapatos.


	18. Tu hermano y el mío

\- Rosa...

-...

\- Rosalya...

-...

\- Rosalya en este preciso momento necesito que me digas donde esta Armin- exigió de manera educada y caballerosa pero amenazante el victoriano.

Lysandro estaba molesto ante la desaparición del ojiazul, mientras cuidaban a los conejos uno de los esponjosos animalitos decidió hacer sus necesidades sobre los zapatos del gemelo, el cual decidió ir a cambiarse de calzado, el problema fue que desde ese momento el albino no encontraba ni a Armin ni a su hermano Leigh.

\- Rosalya llevan tres horas desaparecidos, me dices a donde están o llamo a la policía...- exigió con el ceño fruncido el chico de ojos bicolor ya que la idea de los dos pelinegros juntos y solos no le agradaba para nada.

\- Esto...- _"¿Como le digo que Leigh se llevo a Armin por ahí para interrogarlo y yo soy la distracción?"_ pensó la albina sin saber cómo calmar al chico frente a ella- Leigh... Leigh se llevo a Armin para que le ayudara con un diseño, sí, eso paso.

\- ¿Y se puede saber por qué no me consulto a mi antes de llevárselo?- indago enojado pero sin alzar la voz el compositor.

\- ¿Y por qué debería Leihg pedirte permiso a ti para irse o no con él?- ataco la chica con picardía provocando un sonrojo en el albino.

\- ¿Sabes qué? A mí no me importa, que hagan lo que quieran, no es mi novio el que anda por ahí después de todo- mascullo el chico de ojos bicolor antes de dejar sola a la chica y volver a sus tareas en la granja.

Rosalya espero hasta quedar completamente sola para carcajearse por el berrinche hecho por Lysandro.

********************************** Horas antes**********************************

Armin volvía al lugar donde estaba Lysandro cuidando a los conejos con un calzado limpio cuando se topo con un extrañamente sonriente Leigh.

\- Armin, que bueno que te encuentro, necesito que me acompañes un momento- pidió el mayor con amabilidad.

\- Ah esto... yo estaba ayudando a Lysandro y...

\- ¡Oh! El no se molestara, vas a seguir ayudando solo que ahora me ayudaras a mí- argumento el mayor y sin más lo arrastro consigo sin que el ojiazul pudiera negarse.

Caminaron una media hora en dirección a la montaña, Armin que odiaba salir de casa comenzaba a hiperventilarse, a temblar y a ver borroso.

 _"Como mi última voluntad heredo todos mis videojuegos a mi hermano Alexy, mis discos de música a Sucrette ya que a ella le gustan esas cosas y mi GPS a Lysandro que siempre está perdido"_ pensaba el ojiazul que ya se sentía a punto de caer muerto de caminar "tanto tiempo".

\- Armin ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto Leigh preocupado al ver al otro tan pálido.

\- Si.. es... es solo que... que no estoy... a...acostumbrado a caminar tanto- explico con dificulta el menor.

\- Bueno respira tranquilo, ya llegamos- le informo entusiasta el mayor.

Armin recupero el aire y al observar con atención el terreno se percato de que se encontraban en lugar cubierto de hermosas flores.

\- Este lugar es...- el pelinegro menor no tenía palabras para describir el paisaje ante sus ojos.

\- Perfecto ¿Verdad?- el diseñador sonreía nostálgico apreciando la vista- cuando Lyss era pequeño y estaba triste venia aquí a pensar, se perdía tanto en sus pensamientos que no se percataba del paso de las horas, muchas veces tuve que cargarlo en la noche de regreso a casa.

\- Bueno hoy en día sigue igual de distraído- comento el friki sonriendo también- pero supongo que gracias a eso nos conocimos.

\- ¿Cómo fue que ustedes se conocieron?- indago Leihg curioso.

Armin entonces le conto toda la historia sobre su primer encuentro con Lysandro, la forma en que lo encontró bajo la lluvia, las extrañas palabras que le dijo, incluso sobre lo gracioso que se veía con la ropa de su padre.

\- Parece que era un encuentro predestinado- pensó el mayor en voz alta el mayor.

\- ¿Disculpa dijiste algo?

\- No es nada- respondió el diseñador rápidamente- ahora que lo recuerdo, Rosalya me comento que tenías un hermano ¿Cómo fue que me dijo que se llamaba? ¿Andres? ¿Alexander?

\- Alexy- contesto el menor feliz de que alguien le preguntara por su hermano, podía tener un problema con el ojiazul en ese momento pero el realmente lo quería- su nombre es Alexy y al igual que Lysandro y tu le gusta la moda.

\- ¿Le gusta diseñar también?- indago el pelinegro mayor curioso.

\- ¡Oh no! Alex es más de asesorar- explico sonrojándose un poco- como podrás notar mi estilo de elección de ropa no es del todo adecuado por eso él suele escoger mi vestimenta por mí.

\- Pero ahora no lo hace ¿Verdad?- interrogo el otro tocando al fin el punto de discusión que realmente le interesaba.

\- Bueno... es difícil, en este momento él y yo no pasamos un buen momento.

\- ¿Se enojo contigo por algo?

El ojiazul negó con pesar.

\- No creo que ese sea el motivo, lo he reflexionado mucho y supongo que él se canso de mi debilidad.

\- ¿Debilidad? Yo te veo como un chico muy capaz.

Armin observo al mayor a su lado, no le gustaba hablar sobre los problemas de él y su hermano, es más solo lo había hecho una vez en su vida y eso fue con Lysandro pero el diseñador tenía esa aura amable y comprensiva igual a la de su hermano albino.

 _"Supongo que puedo confiar en él también"_ pensó algo nervioso.

\- He sido débil, la verdad es que Alexy y yo hemos sido acosados contantemente en todos nuestros antiguos institutos y yo nunca hice nada para intentar cambiarlo, solo me aleje de la gente y me acostumbre a huir, a escapar de los problemas como un cobarde- confeso con tristeza- por eso Alexy se canso de mí.

Leigh despeino con cariño los cabellos del menor, para él, el ojiazul era como un pequeño niño igual que Lysandro, sabía que solo les llevaba a lo mucho dos años pero era inevitable no verlos como unos niños vulnerables.

\- No sé muy bien como es toda su historia pero estoy seguro de algo, tu hermano no sé canso de ti, deber tener otros motivos para querer alejarse pero no porque te odie o algo así- contesto recordando sus propios conflictos con su hermano menor.

\- ¿Tú crees?- pregunto el chico con ojos llorosos.

\- Te contaré una historia- le dijo intentando calmarlo para que no llorara- cuando le dije a mis padres que quería ser diseñador y pretendía abandonar el instituto para seguir mi sueño, ellos se preocuparon mucho, nunca se opusieron y me apoyaron pero se que tenían dudas, no de mi capacidad sino de la crueldad del mundo ¿Sabes quién fue el único que no dudo ni un segundo de mí?

\- ¿Lysandro?- indago el menor más calmado.

\- Si, aun lo recuerdo como si fuera hoy, en aquel tiempo aún era más pequeño que yo, cuando le dije mis intenciones se acerco a mí y me dijo: "¿Y cuando seas famoso aun tendrás tiempo para mí?- el mayor se carcajeo al recordarlo- ahora es más alto y creo que hasta más fuerte que yo si te soy honesto, pero siempre para mí siempre va a ser ese niño distraído que venía corriendo a preguntarme porque su cabello era del mismo color que los conejos o lloraba pidiéndome que lo ayudara a buscar sus cosas.

\- Tú lo quieres mucho ¿Verdad?- más que una pregunta era una afirmación por parte de Armin.

\- Lo quiero, así como estoy seguro de que Alexy te quiere a ti- comento sin rastro de dudas.

El ojiazul no supo que contestar y decidió simplemente disfrutar del paisaje en silencio.


	19. Entrelazados

Cuando Lysandro vio a Leigh y Armin acercarse a la distancia se dirigió hacia ellos rápidamente, estaba molesto, muy molesto y ni sabia porque pero iba a reclamarle a su hermano, justo cuando se planto frente a ellos para empezar su reclamo Armin se cayó sobre él haciéndolo sonrojar.

\- Lysandro me siento muy mal- se quejo casi sin voz el ojiazul.

\- ¿Pero qué...? ¿Leigh que le hiciste?- indago molesto el albino sosteniendo al descompuesto pelinegro.

\- Nada Lyss, es solo que el pequeño Armin se descompone al aire libre- se defendió el mayor sonriendo inocentemente.

\- Leigh tiene razón, es solo que no se me da muy bien salir a pasear- confeso el ojiazul recuperándose de las nauseas.

\- Entremos a la casa, le pediré a madre que te sirva algo para el mareo- ordeno el albino con seriedad, estaba molesto con su hermano por "secuestrar" al chico pero en ese momento lo más importante era que se recuperara.

\- ¿Ya te sientes mejor niño?- pregunto la anciana a Armin cuando ya era de noche.

\- Si señora- contesto con timidez el pelinegro al sentirse sobreprotegido, desde que llego con Leigh, Josiane y Lysandro estuvieron cuidando de él para que se recuperara de su mareo.

\- Leigh la próxima vez que quieras llevarte a Armin por ahí piensa en lo sensible que es- riño Lysandro a su hermano con molestia pero sin llegar a faltarle el respeto, ya que a pesar de todo era su hermano mayor.

\- No es culpa de Leigh, es solo que me cuesta salir al aire libre- replico Armin que quería evitar problemas entre los hermanos Ainsworth.

\- No Armin, Lysandro tiene razón- acepto arrepentido el diseñador pero al segundo volvió a su aura alegre- la próxima vez que te lleve conmigo a pasear te traeré cargando de regreso para que no te sobre esfuerces- propuso causando un sonrojo en Armin, un ceño fruncido en Lysandro y una sonrisa maliciosa en Rosalya.

\- O mejor la próxima vez te llevas a tu novia a pasear- sentencio el chico de ojos bicolor con seriedad.

\- A mi no me molesta que ellos vayan de paseo por ahí- comento risueña la albina- claro si luego puedo ser yo la que tenga mi "Time Armin".

\- Por eso no hay problema linda, Armin no está comprometido con nadie, así que puede salir con quien desee ¿Verdad Armin?- indago el pelinegro mayor con picardía.

\- Creo que sí- contesto el ojiazul inseguro.

Lysandro les iba a decir unas cuantas cosas a su hermano y su cuñada cuando su madre que había ido a la cocina por té y no se había dado cuenta de nada, reapareció e interrumpió la conversación.

\- Chicos ya es algo tarde deberían descansar- propuso la amable mujer y ya que nadie se atrevía a desobedecerla decidieron ir a dormir.

\- Madre tiene razón lo mejor será descansar para el viaje de mañana- comento Leigh con serenidad- y ya que solo hay tres cuartos y Armin tiene que dormir con alguno yo me lo llevo.

\- No es justo yo quería hacer una pijamada con él- reclamo Rosalya.

\- Rosa, linda eres una chica, se que Armin es un caballero pero no puedo dejar que duermas en el mismo cuarto que otro chico- argumento Leigh.

\- Pero tú ya lo tuviste toda la tarde- se quejo la chica- es mi turno.

\- No creo que valga la pena que sigan discutiendo muchachos- comento Josiane con calma.

\- ¿Por qué?- indagaron la chica y el diseñador al mismo tiempo.

\- Porque el pequeño Lyss ya se lo llevo- contesto la anciana sonriente.

Hasta ese momento Leigh y Rosalya se percataron de que ya no estaban ni Lysandro ni Armin junto a ellos.

Armin no supo exactamente en qué momento fue arrastrado por el albino lejos de la discusión entre la pareja de novios pero estaba agradecido por no tener que elegir entre uno de ellos dos.

\- Tu hermano y Rosalya están algo locos- le comento al chico de ojos bicolor una vez que llegaron a la habitación en la que supuso iban a dormir.

\- No "algo", están completamente chiflados si creen que te voy a dejar en manos de alguno de ellos- respondió el chico lanzándose a la cama agotado tras el largo día.

\- Lo siento, tuviste que hacer todas las tareas de la granja solo ¿Verdad?- se disculpo Armin sentándose junto a él en la cama.

\- No es problema ya estoy acostumbrado, además no es tu culpa que Leigh te arrastrara a quien sabe dónde.

\- En realidad estoy feliz de que lo hiciera.

El albino lo observo con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Por qué?- pregunto con un toque de molestia que el otro no notó.

\- Me hizo reflexionar ciertas cosas sobre Alexy,- confesó algo triste pero luego volvió a sonreír- además me conto sobre tu complejo de tener el cabello del mismo color que los conejos.

\- Dime por favor que no lo hizo.

\- ¡Oh, sí que lo hizo!- respondió el chico para reír a carcajadas.

Lysandro entre avergonzado y divertido lo jalo y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas sin piedad.

\- No, cosquillas no- rogo el pelinegro en medio de risas.

\- Es mi venganza por reírte de mí a mis espaldas- contesto el chico de ojos bicolor antes de detenerse caer al lado de Armin sobre la cama y juntarlo a él en un abrazo por la espalda.

El ojiazul se sintió extraño, la única persona que lo había abrazado así en su vida era Alexy, pero el abrazo de su hermano y este no eran iguales, la calidez del aliento del albino sobre su cuello, los brazos del más alto rodeándolo con fuerza pero sin brusquedad, el sentir el pecho del otro unido a su espalda, simplemente lo hacían sentir una mezcla de nerviosismo, calidez y seguridad.

Lysandro no comprendía el porqué de sus acciones, su cuerpo actuó por voluntad propia al abrazar al más bajo y ahora que su mente analizaba lo que estaba haciendo estaba muy avergonzado, no podía verse pero estaba más que seguro de que su rostro estaba rojo y no quería que el otro se diera cuenta de su nerviosismo al ver su cara por lo que lo abrazo con más fuerza en un intento de que no se volteara y lo observara.

El pelinegro se sentía tan cómodo en los brazos del otro que sin darse cuenta se fue quedando dormido y el victoriano al sentir la suave respiración del chico cayo también presa del sueño, al final aquella noche en medio del silencio descansaron entrelazados.


	20. Motivos ocultos

Esa mañana Rosalya se despertó con la intención de conseguir una buena foto de Lysandro y Armin durmiendo juntos para su álbum, sin embargo al llegar a la habitación donde dormían y abrir la puerta haciendo el menor ruido posible para no despertarlos se llevo una gran desilusión.

Armin dormía con medio cuerpo fuera de la cama en una extraña posición que desafiaba la gravedad y al otro extremo completamente, Lysandro dormía boca abajo cobijado como una oruga.

 _"¿Cómo llegaron a esa posición para dormir?"_ pensó desilusionada la albina que ni siquiera gasto una foto ante lo "deprimente" que ella consideraba la escena.

\- HORA DE DESPERTAR- grito la voz de Leigh de repente asustándola ya que no se dio cuenta cuando llego a su lado.

Lo que sucedió debido al grito del diseñador fue muy curioso, Armin finalmente dejo de desafiar las leyes de la ciencia y cayo de sopetón al piso, Lysandro por su parte rodo hasta caer al suelo de su propio lado.

\- ¿Ya se termino la construcción del apartamento de lujo en los sims?- indago el ojiazul levantando la cabeza aun medio dormido.

\- Lo siento Armin pero no se de lo que hablas, lo que si se es que madre ya hizo el desayuno y eso no puede esperar- contesto risueño el pelinegro mayor.

\- Al menos podías tener un poco de tacto para levantar a la gente- se quejo Lysandro que se ponía de mal humor cuando lo despertaban de golpe.

\- Si, si, lo tomaré en cuenta la próxima vez- contesto Leigh sin darle realmente importancia al asunto- los veo en la cocina- dijo para tomar la mano de su novia y arrastrarla fuera del cuarto.

\- Leigh no me dejaste averiguar si entre ellos paso algo interesante- se quejo la chica una vez que estuvieron lejos de la habitación.

\- Rosa, mi vida, es más que obvio que ahí paso algo interesante- aseguro el chico con picardía.

\- ¿Y tu como lo sabes?

\- Estaban usando la misma ropa de ayer.

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

\- Desde que tengo memoria Lysandro nunca ha olvidado ponerse pijama- contesto el pelinegro sonriendo insinuante.

Lysandro no se atrevía a ver directamente a Armin, sabía que el chico tarde o temprano le exigiría una explicación por sus acciones de la noche anterior, pero como podría el responder sobre algo que ni siquiera el comprendía.

 _"¿Por qué actué así?"_ pensó confundido por lo que sucedió entre él y el ojiazul.

\- Lysandro...- le llamo el pelinegro luego de unos minutos de silencio.

\- ¿Si qué... qué sucede?- indago el albino nervioso por el interrogatorio que se avecinaba.

\- Gracias- respondió el friki para sorpresa del otro- tu anoche notaste que estaba más decaído que de costumbre por lo de Alex y me abrazaste para consolarme ¿Verdad?

Armin luego de darle vueltas al asunto en su mente llego a esa conclusión, el amable chico de ojos bicolor al notar su tristeza quiso levantarle el ánimo con una muestra de afecto, por eso lo había abrazado, esa era la explicación más lógica ¿Por qué otra motivación para abrazarlo tendría Lysandro?

\- De nada- contesto el albino que aunque no estaba muy seguro de que ese fuera el motivo real de sus acciones, prefería dejar el tema ahí y regresar a su relación amistosa de siempre con el otro chico.

\- Tengan cuidado con los coches, son muy peligrosos- aconsejo preocupada Josiane mientras despedía a los jóvenes.

\- Lo haremos mamá, puedes estar tranquila- respondió Leigh abrazándola con cariño siendo casi de inmediato imitado por Lysandro.

\- Recuerden alimentarse bien y ser amables con todos- les indico Geroge a sus hijos mientras los estrechaba con entusiasmo.

\- Lo haremos papá- contestaron los hermanos al mismo tiempo.

\- Y traigan a la linda Rosalya y al tierno Armin la próxima vez que vengan- pidió la anciana muy feliz de haber recibido visitas.

Luego de una serie de consejos paternales de parte de los señores Ainsworth finalmente pudieron abandonar la granja y regresar a sus respectivas casas.

Alexy esperaba ansioso el regreso de su hermano, sabía lo mal que le hacía al pelinegro salir al aire libre y según había escuchado de Sucrette, los padres de Lysandro vivían en una granja, un lugar lleno de pasto, animales y demás cosas que seguro descompondrían a su hermano.

 _"¿Y si se enfermo? ¿Debería llamar al hospital? No debí permitir que fuera, Alexy debiste detenerlo, es Armin por Dios, no llegara a tocar un árbol sin mínimo sufrir un ataque de nauseas"_ reflexionaba a punto de entrar en pánico cuando escucho la puerta de la entrada principal abrirse.

\- Llegue- se escucho la voz del gemelo ojiazul desde la entrada principal.

El peliazul suspiro aliviado y fue a recibir a su hermano en la sala.

\- Mamá y papá aun no llegan de trabajar- le dijo observándolo de arriba abajo disimuladamente revisando que no le faltara un dedo o algo así- veo que sobreviviste, un verdadero milagro se me lo preguntas- comento fingiendo desinterés.

Armin en otro tiempo se hubiera sentido mal ante lo dicho por su hermano, pero luego de la charla con Leigh y de recibir ánimo por parte de Lysandro, comprendía que su hermano no podía odiarle realmente y que debajo de toda esa capa de frialdad estaba el dulce y preocupado Alexy de siempre.

\- Me descompuse un poco pero no fue nada grave, gracias por preocuparte Alex- contesto sonriendo entusiasta.

Alexy al verse sorprendido se sonrojo, él creía que estaba actuando bien su papel de cretino pero por la actitud del otro comenzaba a dudarlo.

\- A mi no me importa lo que te pase- dijo finalmente y se marcho rápidamente a su habitación.


	21. Castiel el sabio

Armin miraba con ojos ansiosos a Kentin, el chico le pidió en el receso que lo siguiera y ambos terminaron en un aula vacía, sin necesidad de que el castaño lo dijera el ojiazul supo que esa era su primera lección.

\- Bien ¿Qué vamos aprender primero? ¿El mega puño mortal? ¿La triple patada ninja?- interrogo entusiasmado el pelinegro.

\- Armin, préstame atención- hablo con seriedad el castaño- antes de comenzar debes prometerme que nunca usaras lo que te voy a enseñar más que para defenderte a ti mismo o a alguien más, en otras palabras jamás iniciaras tú un conflicto, el ataque físico es la última alternativa.

\- Lo prometo- contesto el ojiazul algo avergonzado por su actitud anterior- lo siento, es solo que estoy deseoso de volverme alguien fuerte y arreglar las cosas con Alex.

\- Lo sé, lo sé- el ojiverde sonrió divertido, el chico frente a él le parecía muy gracioso.

\- Bueno pero hablando en serio ¿Qué técnica aprenderé primero? ¿Barricada? ¿Hipnosis? ¿Cola de hierro?

\- Ninguna de esas porque no tengo la menor idea de que me hablas y porque antes de entrenarte físicamente quiero hacerlo psicológicamente.

\- ¿Psicológicamente? ¿Cómo haremos eso?

\- Necesito que aprendas tres aspectos básicos de la supervivencia: Numero 1: Autocontrol y entendimiento del miedo, en otras palabras debes reconocer tus miedos y aceptarlos antes de enfrentarlos. Numero 2: Debes aprender a ser responsable de tu seguridad personal, esto lo lograras mediante el entrenamiento y del estudio de la defensa personal. Numero 3: Autoestima, esta es la más importante, si tienes seguridad en ti mismo nadie te puede hacer sentir débil ¿Entiendes todos los aspectos básicos?- indago el castaño al ver que el otro lo observaba con cara de completa confusión.

Armin no entendió muy bien lo dicho por el otro pero asintió efusivamente.

\- Bueno ya que entendiste empecemos por el punto número uno, el miedo ¿Cuáles son tus temores?

\- Que lastimen a Alexy.

\- ¿Y qué más?

\- Que lastimen a Alexy.

Kentin suspiro resignado.

\- Armin se que quieres a tu hermano, pero debes de tener más temores aparte de que lastimen a Alexy, en si el miedo de que lo lastimen debe tener un trasfondo ¿Recuerdas lo de entender tus miedos? Necesito que reflexiones sobre ello para avanzar.

\- Esta bien, lo hare.

Sucrette estaba deprimida, minutos atrás había visto a Kentin acercarse a Armin y decirle algo para luego desaparecer juntos, era evidente que entre ellos había una relación.

 _"¿Por qué no le dije a Ken lo que sentía por él antes?"_ pensó con tristeza mientras dibujaba corazones rotos en su libreta.

\- SUCRETTE- la llamo efusivo Alexy sentándose junto a ella- no veo a Ken ¿No sabes donde esta?- pregunto mirando alrededor curioso.

\- Esto... él...- la chica no sabía cómo decirle a el ojirosa donde estaba el castaño sin revelar la relación de este con su hermano.

Pero la chica no tuvo que inventar alguna excusa porque en ese preciso momento apareció Kentin frente a ellos.

\- Su ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo en el jardín?- pregunto el ojiverde sonriendo con amabilidad.

\- Genial haremos un picnic en el jardín- celebro entusiasta Alexy.

\- Yo solo invite a Su- se quejo el castaño.

\- Picnic, picnic, picnic- canturreaba el peliazul ignorando completamente al otro chico.

\- Va a ser un almuerzo divertido- comento Sucrette fingiendo una alegría que realmente no sentía.

Castiel observaba con curiosidad a su amigo, Lysandro estaba más distraído que de costumbre, justo en ese momento fingía releer los escritos de su libreta con tranquilidad, lo curioso es que el pikachu de la portada estaba de cabeza y el pelirrojo dudaba que su amigo supiera leer al revés.

\- Lyss ¿Esta interesante la lectura?- pregunto con malicia.

\- Ujum- contesto el albino sin ponerle atención realmente

\- ¿Y ya Julieta se subió en el dragón para ir por Romeo?

\- Ujum.

\- ¿Y ya los osos voladores atacaron la ciudad?

\- Ujum.

\- ¿Me puedo quedar con tu colección completa de discos?- esa última pregunta surgió efecto y pareció sacar al albino de sus pensamientos.

\- Tocas mis discos y escondo tu guitarra- respondió espabilado Lysandro.

\- Bueno ya que saliste de Lysanlandia ¿Me puedes decir qué te sucede?- indago algo preocupado el pelirrojo.

\- Nada,- contesto el victoriano no muy seguro- bueno realmente no sé que es.

\- ¿Algo que tú no sabes? ¡Imposible!- bromeo el guitarrista- haber dile que tienes al inteligente Castiel y este en su inmensa sabiduría te dirá que sucede- propuso con su característica humildad.

\- Bueno hay alguien...- comenzó a explicar el chico de ojos bicolor.

\- Así que hay alguien- el pelirrojo elevo una ceja insinuante.

\- Si bueno, esta ese alguien- siguió su relato el albino algo sonrojado- y ese alguien me hace sentir "cosas".

\- ¿Qué "cosas" precisamente?- Castiel se puso cómodo y presto más atención a la interesante conversación.

\- Bueno me siento muy cómodo a su lado, me hace sentir cálido y cuando sonríe el suelo en mis pies se tambalea, mi corazón se acelera si se acerca demasiado y si alguien más se le acerca me genera molestia.

\- ¿Qué más?- interrogo el ojigris que ya estaba seguro de lo que le sucedía al otro.

\- Sabes que soy algo distraído pero esa persona me está haciendo llegar a un nuevo nivel, pienso en esta más de lo que debería, ha invadido mis pensamientos, mis sueños, últimamente es la inspiración para casi todos mis escritos- Lysandro suspiro confundido- ¿Qué es lo que me sucede Cast?

El pelirrojo sonrió divertido ante la inocencia de su amigo.

\- Esa persona te gusta- revelo finalmente el chico con su inmensa sabiduría.


	22. Entre recuerdos y lagrimas

_"Esa persona te gusta"_

Aquella frase no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cabeza de Lysandro.

\- ¿Gustarme? No, imposible, digo si es posible pero no lo es en mi caso...- reflexionaba en voz alta- aunque últimamente no se sale de mi mente, su forma de sonreír me da tanta paz, sus ojos tan azules e intensos que cuando me miran me dicen tantas cosas y ninguna a la vez, y su voz tan alegre y nerviosa a la vez- el chico de ojos bicolor se sonrojo al escucharse hablar así mismo de aquella manera- SAL DE MI MENTE- grito al final desesperado.

\- ¿Qué quieres que se te salga de la mente?- preguntó un confundido Armin apareciendo de repente frente al albino.

\- Yo... esto... ¿Cuánto escuchaste?- preguntó el chico más alto avergonzado.

\- Realmente nada, solo tu grito de "Sal de mi mente"- imitó el pelinegro con voz chillona.

\- Solo finge que no viste nada- suplicó el victoriano agradecido con el destino por evitar que el otro escuchará más de la cuenta.

\- Esta bien pero con una condición- amenazó el ojiazul.

\- ¿Cuál?- indagó extrañado Lysandro que no consideraba a Armin del tipo extorsionador.

\- Quiero que aceptes ir conmigo por un helado a la salida- pidió el chico entusiasta.

\- Si es solo eso está bien supongo- acepto el albino aliviado de que el otro se refiriera a algo como eso y no un chantaje real.

Lysandro en serio intentaba concentrarse en su delicioso helado de chocolate pero era casi imposible hacerlo con Armin junto a él luchando con un inmenso helado de fresa que se le derretía rápidamente.

\- Tienes un poco de helado en..

\- ¿En dónde?- preguntó el pelinegro intentando limpiarse con una de las mangas del jersey que vestía.

\- En toda la cara- contestó riendo Lysandro mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo con la mano en la que no tenía el helado- déjame, yo te ayudo- dijo para empezar a limpiar con suavidad los rastros de helado en la cara del otro.

\- Yo... yo puedo hacerlo solo- se quejó Armin avergonzado de ser tratado como un niño- además tu helado se va a derretir.

\- Tienes razón- opinó el albino apenado al percatarse de que estaba muy cerca del otro.

Terminaron la intensa lucha contra sus helados y guardaron silencio hasta que el ojiazul decidió revelar sus motivos reales para pedirle al otro que lo acompañara después de clases.

\- Lysandro...

\- ¿Qué sucede?- indagó el compositor que sabía que al friki le pasaba algo.

\- ¿Tu a qué le temes?- preguntó Armin mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

De nuevo las gemas zafiro en los ojos de chico se mezclaron con la esmeralda y el oro en los ojos del otro.

\- Olvidar- confesó el albino unos al salir del trance producido por la mirada del otro.

\- ¿Olvidar? Tú sueles olvidar muchas cosas como tu libreta y yo no te veo en pánico realmente- comentó el pelinegro confundido por la respuesta recibida.

\- No, eso no es lo que temo olvidar, las cosas materiales son útiles pero no importantes en verdad, los recuerdos que tu compartes con otras personas si lo son, yo tengo algunos recuerdos de mis padres biológicos, no son claros en realidad pero ahí están, la voz de mi madre al cantar, la risa de papá cuando jugábamos, la calidez de los brazos de ambos- el victoriano suspiro con tristeza- tengo miedo de que algún día el tiempo me arrebaté esos recuerdos, que ya no pueda escucharlos en mi cabeza, que ya no sienta la calidez de sus brazos en mi, temo no ser capaz de recordarlos para siempre.

Armin sintió la tristeza del otro como propia, era evidente que el chico de ojos bicolor aún sufría por la partida de sus padres biológicos.

\- Te comprendo sabes- confesó tras un momento de silencio entre ambos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- indagó Lysandro sin entender las palabras del otro.

\- Creó que la última vez debido a la gracia que hizo el conejo en mi zapato olvidé comentarte un detalle muy importante, Alex y yo somos adoptados.

Lysandro se sintió realmente mal, el quejándose de haber sido criado por sus amorosos abuelos tras la muerte de sus padres y el pelinegro que en algún momento no tuvo a nadie que lo protegiera teniente que escucharlo.

\- Lo siento, yo no sabía que...- intentó disculparse pero el otro lo interrumpió.

\- No importa realmente, a diferencia de ti yo no sé nada de mis padres biológicos, Alex y yo fuimos criados en el orfanato hasta que tuvimos siete años, luego nuestros padres actuales nos adoptaron- relató el ojiazul sonriendo al recordar- tenía tanto miedo de que me separaran de Alexy que lloré suplicándoles que no me alejaran de él, al final aunque ellos solo pensaban llevarse a un niño terminaron haciéndose cargo de ambos.

\- Deben de ser personas muy buenas.

\- Ellos son geniales y los aprecio muchísimo, sin embargo el cariño que siento por ellos jamás podrá ser igualado al que siento por Alexy- confesó con pesar el friki- no es que sea un malagradecido ni piense que no me han dado lo suficiente, es solo que ya una vez no tuve padres que velarán por mi y fui capaz de soportarlo, pero con mi hermano es diferente, desde que tengo memoria Alex a estado a mi lado, el primer recuerdo que tengo es de él compartiendo un poco de su cereal conmigo, él es mi más importante y preciado miembro familiar, por eso temo que le pasé algo malo, al final de cuentas creo que mi verdadero miedo es quedar completamente solo, sin tener ni siquiera a Alex junto a mí.

El chico de ojos bicolor colocó su mano sobre la cabeza del otro de manera afectuosa.

\- Eso es imposible Armin, puede que Alexy en este momento no hable contigo, pero estoy seguro que él jamás te abandonaría completamente, sé que en el momento en el que lo necesites el te brindará apoyo sin importar lo que suceda, además incluso si Alexy te deja solo, recuerda yo voy a estar junto a ti sin importar qué, por eso jamás vuelvas a temer a estar solo, porque si el mundo cae sobre ti yo lo sostendré contigo.

Armin quiso llorar ante lo dicho por el otro, tenía tanta necesidad de escuchar aquellas palabras, de saber que alguien estaría a su lado sin importar que.

\- Gracias- murmuro con voz quebrada mientras finalmente dejaba las lágrimas fluir por sus mejillas.


End file.
